Killing Loneliness
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: Memories, sharp as daggers Pierce into the flesh of today Suicide of love took away all that matters And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart With the venomous kiss you gave me I'm killing loneliness Killing loneliness ...
1. Dance to This Beat

Chapter 1-Dance to this Beat

"...Yazuki, Fumito...!"  
"Oh, you're in trouble!" Yin cooed and smirked at the green-haired boy. "What'd you do this time?"  
"What!? I didn't do anything!" Fumito blinked as he heard the angry yell. "All I did was accidentally walk into the bathroom while Hisaye was showering. I swear, I didn't mean to!"  
Yin laughed, Fumito was a goofy and clumsy person, but he was also smart. He was useful for his smartness, but always got on Hisaye's nerves with his allegedly accidental antics.  
"Well, I'm not sticking around. You, my friend, are the only known person to get on Hisaye's nerves. It's usually not pretty...see you!"  
The dark-haired woman hurriedly left the room just as Hisaye walked in. She had finished her shower and such before coming to erm "talk" to Fumito. How he was able to get to her was beyond her. There was just always that wanting to explode on him.  
"No, Yin! Don't leave me alone!" Fumito tried to follow, but stopped as Hisaye walked in. "Oh uh...hey Hisaye...how was your shower...? Heh heh..."  
_She's going to kill me..._.

"Why did you go into the bathroom while I was in the shower, Yazuki?" Hisaye asked, crossing her arms. "The water was clearly running."  
"Sorry Hisaye, I wasn't thinking, I swear," Fumito held his hands up in a "I surrender" stance.  
"With all the other perverted things that happen when I'm around you, that's kinda hard to believe, Yazuki-san," Hisaye pointed out. It was true, it seemed every time the two were alone, something awkward and perverted happened. It always ended with Fumito getting kicked across the room. "I'm starting to believe you do this to make me hit you, you know? Do you like that?"  
The woman arched an eyebrow as her completely red eyes watched his gold ones. She knew Fumito liked her...a lot. She really believed he did it just to get his hands on her sometime, the pervert. If anybody else did it, Hisaye would probably brush if off. But, for some reason, when he did something she always felt like smacking him. Hisaye did highly believe he was Kira, though her shinigami eyes said otherwise. For some reason, she could still see his lifespan. If only she could figure out why...that would be it.  
"N-no, of course not, Hisaye! Your kicks hurt like hell!" Fumito chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

The 16 year old eyed him, and then sighed and went to sit down. She was wearing black today, it was November 4th. Her mother had always worn black on this day, and she had used to not understand. But she had eventually learned that November 4th was a bad day. Her mother wore black because it was the day her father died. Hisaye had never known her father, and had always wanted to. She did remember as a young child, though, seeing his spirit. She could've sworn it was him...

Hisaye suddenly felt someone fall against her. She growled as she realized Fumito had tripped following her.  
"Fumito!" she growled and it ended like it always did, she kicked him and sent him across the room a ways and then to the floor.  
"How many times are you going to try that one?"  
"I tripped, I swear!" Fumito replied and rubbed where she had kicked him. "Oww that hurt..."  
"It hurts every time and yet you never learn," Hisaye smirked, suddenly amused. "You're one persistent guy, Fumito."  
With that, the young woman took a seat in her usual position. Her mom always told her she sat weird, like her father. Hisaye wouldn't know, but she figured her mom did.  
"Time to get to work, Yazuki-san. So, stop playing around and be serious."  
"Hai, Hisaye..."  
His hunched over demeanor would get him many odd looks as he walked down the street in the all too familiar loose fitting white T-Shirt and baggy blue jeans. Ever since the loss of Watari at the hands of Light he had taken to doing many things on his own. No longer would he jeopardize someone else's life for his own childish personality. His head would be looking down to the sidewalk, long had he been in a state of depression ever since he had gotten Watari killed and discovered that Good-Chan had died as well. A sigh escaped his lips. He was supposed to be the great L, the detective who could solve any case. Yet in the end all he could do was watch his whole operation crumble around him.

His mind suddenly passed to the daughter that was of his blood. Would she even know what her father looked like? Had Good-Chan even told her anything of him? From the way he was he would imagine that she would keep a great many things a secret due to the secretive nature of their work life. Old habits seldom die-hard. Standing among a crowd of people who were also waiting for the light to turn green, L would scratch his left foot with his right. Even out in the streets he would not wear his shoes, he detested socks with a passion. A child would look up at him and giggle at his foot scratching. L stared down at him with his passive sleepy looking eyes, causing the child's eyes to go wide and making him hide behind his mother.

The light turned green, he would cross the street with the crowd. Hundreds ad hundreds of business men who were commuting to work walked this way every day. This had only been the second day that L had walked anywhere. Without the threat of Yagami, Light he would have no need to hide himself. The chances of running into anyone else that knew his face was only at about one percent in his mind. Soon he would come to the rotating front doors of a large hotel. This was the place she was staying in according to the information he was able to dig up on her. It was a curse, he figured that his successor would be able to put an end to Kira but it seemed that once again someone he knew would be on that case.

Walking towards the front desk he would cough and speak in a slow manner that raised an eyebrow from the clerk. "I am looking for the room number that belongs to a Miss Hisaye" he said as she looked at him curiously. "What would you need this for?" she questioned suspiciously, mostly due to how he looked. "She is expecting me" he would say which was not true, but he knew it would get the job done. He would hand over information on himself, most of it completely false to protect him. With a nod she would hand over the room number information. L quickly shuffled off towards the elevator. The ride to her floor seemed like it was taking forever.

The front doors to the elevator dinged, sliding open he would make his way out of it and head down the hall following the number on the card. Only minutes would pass until he found the proper door. Slowly a hand would reach forward and knock three times in a strange pattern. L was definitely not one to do things by ordinary means. He would wait with a slight nerve building in him. His right foot once again scratching his left. What if she didn't like him? He'd just have to wait and see.  
Fumito rubbed his head, damn did her kicks hurt. Hisaye was one you didn't ever want to get kicked by. He sighed and stood up, brushing his black jacket and watching the young woman. His gold eyes couldn't help but examine her. She was a big danger to him, yet he had affection for her. Even though she so highly suspected him, and she had openly admitted this, he still held a fondness in his heart for her. It was too bad he'd have to eventually kill miss Hisaye. If would all be so much easier if she just had a name. Hisaye was a childhood alias, Fumito had learned. Like her mother, Hisaye had no official name. She had been born during the Kira case and being who she was, Good had decided to not name her. The case had gone on till she was...5? Even then her mother had not named her. Had her mother feared this very thing happening?

Hisaye was writing down information on a piece of paper. She enjoyed writing more then typing, though she did end up typing what she wrote. Hisaye and technology didn't get along too well. For some reason, technology always seemed to break or something when she tried to use it. It made Hisaye hate her computer with a passion. She swore the thing did it on purpose. As she finished writing, there was a knock on the door. Her eyes shifted lazily towards the door as she turned her head. Who could possibly be knocking on this door? It was just another day in this Kira case, randomness. It seemed there was a lot of that in this particular case. It was one full of danger and random things.

Fumito turned his head, having hit the wall right beside the door when kicked. He blinked curiously and grabbed the handle. Maybe someone had the wrong room number? Fumito didn't know if Hisaye was expecting someone or not. He looked back at her indifferent expression. Was someone else going to help them out? Well, help her out. Fumito really didn't want her to discover who he really was. He looked back at the door, great. If it were more help, it would mean more work to do. He liked it best with just the two of them! He got to spend time with Hisaye while also working as Kira behind her back. Boy would she really hate him if she found that out...He opened the door.  
"Hello...?"

Her eyes watched, but Fumito blocked her view. She was across the room, after all. Hisaye couldn't see who was standing on the other side of the door. She grew anxious suddenly, but she didn't know why. Who was there? Hisaye hopped out of her seat and approached, but stopped after a few steps.  
"Who is there, Yazuki-san...?"  
Who could it possibly be...?  
There was a thud from behind the door, which made L raise an eyebrow as he went up once more on one foot and scratched the other. Perhaps he had scared her with his knock, if she were working on the Kira case she would no doubt be jumpy. 'Way to go L' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. The door handle would make a clicking sound as the persons inside started to slowly crack the door to see who was standing on the other side. A young man with golden eyes would be standing on the other side to greet L, one he wondered about. Could it be that his little girl was already married or seeing someone? Not that it was really any of his business anyway. He however did not know that she was using the hotel as a base since it was fairly easy for him to find her.

"Hello...?"

The man seemed to be genuinely confused at the fact that someone had knocked on the door at all. So this definitely was the base after all, that would definitely give him clues as to why he seemed curious about a visitor. "Hello. I am looking for a Miss Hisaye." he said slowly as he moved really close to the boys face and spoke softly. "I hear she is working on the Kira case" he would say as he pulled back. This was all said in the attempt to judge his reactions. Already he was slowly being cautious of the ones around someone who was supposed to be looking for Kira. It would probably not be long before he himself was drawn into the case and once more tried to send the killer to his execution.

He would have a theory in his mind already based upon the reaction the man gave. It was all of course only just that, a theory. "I would really appreciate it if you would hurry and answer my question. If she is not here I would rather not waste my time" he said as he let his eyes drift back down to the floor to wait. So far so good, but soon he would have to figure out a way to tell her that she was his. This was all assuming that what he had found while looking Good-Chan up was correct. He dearly hoped so in some way, not that it would show on the outside in front of strangers. She would be the only little piece of Good-Chan he had left...  
Hisaye's ears twitched, someone was looking to see her? Why? Eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion, Hisaye remained where she was. How did this person even know who she was? There was hardly any information worthwhile around about her. A normal person could never have found her, could they? She arched a brow and stuffed her hands in her pockets. My my, this was troublesome. She didn't hear what else he had said, her mind had drifted elsewhere. Also, him mentioning the Kira case was so quiet she wouldn't have heard anyways. Who was this guy? His voice suggested he was a guy, at least. She still couldn't see him through Fumito. Her eyes shifted towards the door again and Fumito. Who...?

His gold eyes grew slightly surprised as Hisaye was mentioned. Maybe she was meeting with him after all? He shifted his eyes towards behind him.  
"Hisaye...?"  
What did he want with Hisaye? Wouldn't she have told him if she was having someone over? Hm, this was all very strange to him. Fumito heard his comment on the case and his heart seemed to skip a beat. His eyes darted back to the stranger in an instant.  
"The Kira case...I see..." he murmured under his breath. This person was interested in the Kira case? Fumito watched him for a moment.  
"Hisaye...she's..."

Hisaye approached her mother's side in her coming forth. She was curious. She didn't feel that much of a dangerous feeling coming from him. There was actually something strange an unfamiliar she felt. It was just feelings she got, and she never trusted them. Though, she did get a wary feeling around Fumito, as if something was wrong with the kid. Actually, he wasn't really a kid to her. Hisaye was a year younger then Fumito...  
"I'm here..." she spoke softly, but it was audible. "Why do you wish to see me...?"

Fumito turned slightly and looked at Hisaye, puzzled a tad. It was strange of her to want to show herself. He only half turned, so she was still rather covered up by him. He mouthed the words 'are you sure...?' to her, and she nodded. So Fumito nodded slowly, then his eyes shifted to L. He moved aside to let him in. Hisaye was no longer behind him, she stood to the side. She was not in view. She would get to see him before he saw her...  
L watched the man carefully; he seemed to be surprised that someone else knew that she was working the Kira case. L would place this man under his suspicions already with a one percent chance that he was Kira, or knew of Kira's methods. This would be something he would have to share with her later once he got the real reason he came here out of the way. He needed to make sure that she was his, something that was eating at his insides since he had come back from his 'death'. He seemed to be reluctant to let him in, something L would need to congratulate him for. He was doing a great job of making sure that no one could just enter the investigation. Although there was a decent chance that he himself was Kira.

L's mind started to race when he heard the voice of Hisaye. So this was the voice of the only thing he could claim he did right during the Kira investigation. His daughter was indeed different then he thought she would be, in his mind he had a different voice placed in. Perhaps it was just because he was assuming that she would have inherited his dominate personality yet there was still a chance that it was present. "I have come to assist in the Kira case." he stated simply as he moved closer towards the door. "Please step aside." he would ask as he moved directly in front of the man. His desire to actually see her was over powering his patience.

Slowly he would walk into the Hotel room with his hands in his pockets, slightly hunched over as he let his dark eyes scan the surroundings. Nowhere in plain sight did he see her, probably something she had done purposely so that she would get to see him before he got a good look at her. If he was Kira he could have ran afterwards and would have already had a useful piece of the puzzle. L would turn slowly as if looking for her, the next move was up to her...  
Her eyes stared at him, and a look of total confusion seemed to spread across her face. What were her eyes telling her? Hisaye only half looked, but what she saw made her want to shake her head. Her eyes were screwed up, she swore it. So, deciding to ignore him, Hisaye took in his looks. He seemed to look...oddly like her. For some reason, and she didn't know why, he looked oddly familiar. Had she seen this man before? Hisaye arched a brow as she tried to figure this out. She couldn't rely on her shinigami eyes, which was for sure. The name and life span it gave was just...impossible. There was just no way.  
"Assist in the Kira case...?" Her voice had risen to its normal level, but there was a natural hushed tone in it. Yet there was a sense of firmness in it and leadership. "I see..."

Her hands remained stuffed in her pockets as she watched him. What made him want to assist her? Many doubted her for her gender, which annoyed her. Just because she was a female didn't mean petty female antics would distract her. How idiots could ever think such a thing...At least Fumito hadn't thought such a thing. Actually, Fumito hadn't known Hisaye was a female till he met her. It had made Hisaye chuckle when he had figured it out. Ah Fumito, what a clumsy fool. Yet he had an excellent mind and was rather willing to help her. She still swore it was because she was a girl. Her being female had given an opposite effect on him. He actually liked it. Perv.

Fumito watched warily as he stepped aside and allowed the stranger in. What was he up to? Who was he? Fumito silently shut the door behind him. Fumito still could've swore he knew him from somewhere, but who knew? He moved and stood beside the couch, which wasn't far from Hisaye or the stranger. His gold eyes shifted between the two and he frowned.  
_These two...look similar. What's going on?_

"What's your name?" Hisaye asked, hands remaining in her pockets. "And what made you want to help us out? Also, how'd you manage to even find me based on my alias?"  
He was some guy to have been able to find anything on her. She was truly curious, and it was laced in her voice. Yet she was determined to get these answered for other reasons. Hisaye always had at least two reasons...


	2. Broken

Chapter 2- Broken

L would smile; she had asked several questions that he would have asked which inwardly made him proud of her. Scratching his head he would come up with a name to cover himself. "You may call me Ryuuzaki." he said slowly, using the same name he had once before which would only be known to those who thought him to be dead. As much as he did not want to give her a fake name he knew that it could not be avoided due to the nature of the case that they were working on. Besides that it was obvious what the outcome of just simply stating that he was L would be. This was definitely the kind of attention he would hope to avoid for now, although if she were anything like him she would catch on to who he really was with no problem soon.

A smirk would appear on his face when she asked the real question here, the one that for now he would not truly be able to explain. "I have several connections in high places. I was able to narrow down the search by tracking the IP of the computer that was searching for information on Kira the most." he said slowly. Part of this was truth, parts of it were half-truths but he would never reveal which parts where what. In his mind he was going over the resemblance. She looked like him so much that it was scary, to see ones self mirrored in another human. Not all the features were his alone, but it was still a great wake up call, he had really done it...he was a father. "Don't worry about me being Kira. If I was I would not have shown you my face either, I would have pretended to be truly afraid that Kira would kill me." he said with a slow boring monotonous voice.

Most likely with these answers she would attempt to track the source of his probing as well as cover her tracks even more and make it harder for her to be found. This was exactly what he had hoped. If she did this then there would be no way in his mind that the true Kira would be able to find her, unless of course the man in the door way was Kira as he was already starting to suspect. This time he would follow his haunches more thoroughly, the last time he did not it had cost him Watari and Good. Those were two losses that he almost could not live with. The only real drive to continue was the drive to defeat Kira and see him pay for his crime.

"I think we should get started soon once you are done with you're questions. I have information that could possibly help as well as experience in this sort of thing." he said as he was subtly laying hints in the hopes that perhaps one day she would recognize him to be L by the way he did his work. Of course she was not alive to see how he did things but he was sure that Good must have told her at least a little something about him.  
She arched a brow at him as he said to call him Ryuuzaki. What was this? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Her mother had told her...Ryuuzaki...what the hell was going on? Hisaye was inwardly slightly irritated as a feeling of confusion was swelling inside her stomach. It seems that everything was going to take a drastic change soon enough. Hisaye pulled her hands out of her pockets and stood slightly straighter. She gave a small smile that was convincing enough to not give away her thoughts.  
"Ryuuzaki...all right. Nice to meet you...then..."  
Her red eyes shifted over to meet Fumito's gold ones.  
"This is Fumito...the only one to really help me on the case so far. It seems nobody else finds a female capable...or they do not wish to risk their life."

Hisaye pushed some of her long black bangs behind her ear, trying to not look absent in thought. She wouldn't want to reveal what she was thinking. There was certainly a puzzle here to figure out. Her eyes were either lying...or they were telling the truth. But it was a truth she was finding hard to believe. She would get the story sooner or later, and that was final. Hisaye would keep an eye on this...Ryuuzaki...until she got her answers. She would have to find fault somewhere in his story, yes. She would listen very carefully to every word he uttered, spoke, or any other volume. Her eyes and ears would have to be on two people now, Fumito and "Ryuuzaki". She would have to keep these thoughts away, though, as she realized he was talking again. Her eyes slightly lit up as he talked about...computers. Oh, there we go. Hisaye suppressed a small smirk as he talked. Hisaye and technology, as stated, did not get along well. She wondered if her IP was truly the highest search...or had this been a lie? She didn't use her computer all too much, not as much as any other normal teenager would...  
"Clever..." she murmured under her breath, having more then one reason to call him that. She would look into this...thoroughly.

Hisaye listened and nodded slowly as he stated they should work soon. Did she have further questions? Hisaye really all out just wanted to ask him who the hell he was. But no, she wouldn't do that. She'd figure it out bit by bit, piece by piece. All without Fumito knowing what she was doing...or Ryuuzaki, for that matter.  
"Yes...I have no further question right now..."  
Her voice had gone slightly quieter again as she thought about his words, trying to find the hints. Experience, hm? Information? What kind of information? She gazed curiously, quietly, and expectantly at him. Then her eyes shifted to Fumito for a moment, a wary look in them. But they quickly danced back to Ryuuzaki.  
L would look over towards the man she introduced as Fumito. "Hello, Fumito." he said slowly as he yawned and scratched his head. It was weird to be in another hotel room, one where he would assist once more in the Kira case. Perhaps if he were lucky he would be able to put Kira behind bars. If the alternative were death then so be it, at least then he would be able to hold Good-Chan once more. It was thoughts like this that would bring a tear to his eyes when he was only, but here in front of others he would need to remain strong and hold his composure so that they would feel more confident in his presence. L watched her push some of her hair behind her ear, a motion he had seen several times before when he was around Good. He could tell by the look in her eyes, the hesitation to believe that he was who he said he was. Perhaps Good had indeed told her a bit after all.

"Not so much clever as clumsy on you're part. What if Kira has technological skills? You'd better be allot more careful then that." he said as he moved towards a chair and took a seat. He would sit down in his normal crouched manner, any other way of sitting he claimed would lower his ability to reason by forty percent. Of course he hoped she would protect herself from being found like this better, but there was a low chance that would even happen. It just happened to be the fact that he had allot more inheritance and technology at his disposable was why he was able to find her. "If you have no further questions then I would like to begin." he said slowly as he cleared his throat a little. From his pocket he would remove a chocolate bar and unwrap it slowly. Taking a bite he would begin...

"The one known as Kira must see the names and faces of the victims he wishes to kill. With that said im sure that this far in you must have realized that he has the power to manipulate the time and actions of the person up until they die." he said as he took another bite and chewed slowly. "This is all made possible due to an object he carries, a note book." he said as he waited to see their reactions before continuing. "This note book is referred to as a Death Note. With the book comes a creature from another world known as a Shinigami." he said slowly as he removed a small folded page. "This is a piece of the note book, I have held onto it without the last Shinigami knowing that I did so." he said as he waited for the reaction. He would then hand the piece over to Hisaye to look at.

"If you do not believe me then you can test it you're self however I advise that you did not do this." he said slowly as he was fully aware that she more then likely knew the consequences of her actions after having explained all of this. "Any questions?" he asked as he took another bite of the chocolate, savoring the piece in his mouth quietly.  
Fumito merely nodded a response, watching the two. His eyes danced between them, back and forth and back and forth. There was just something...something about this. By the way he saw Hisaye watching this Ryuuzaki figure, and the similarity. Just who was he? His eyes looked up at the ceiling. Hmm...

Hisaye nodded slowly and grimaced at his words. Yeah, who knew if this "Kira" had skills in that section, eh? Her eyes instantly darted to Fumito and her gaze turned wary again. _Did_ Fumito have those kinds of skills? She wanted to probe a small joke at him that would actually be serious. She would take his answer depending on his reaction. She moved over to him, standing beside him and saying quietly to him.  
"Yes, Fumito, do you have such a skill?" She smirked as she spoke quietly to the male. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, and Hisaye chuckled very slightly.  
"I take that as a no."  
He gave her his usual "why are you so intent I'm Kira?" look. Hisaye's return expression was always "because I can."  
Of course, that wasn't the real reason. She had a few reasons she suspected him so.

Her eyes darting to Ryuuzaki, they glazed over with a slightness of shock. The way he was sitting...! Who was he!? She fidgeted as the puzzle was coming together piece by piece. Why? How could this be possible? This was utterly _impossible!_ Or was it? Hisaye bit her lip as he took the chocolate out and bit into it.  
_How he sits...his looks...his false name...what my shinigami eyes tell me...sweets...everything...just...everything like mom..._  
Hisaye shook her head and sighed. No...there was just no way. On the day that who she was thinking about was supposed to have died, was he sitting _righ_t here!?

She listened to him and even more proof piled up, but boy did she not want to believe it. Why? How could he be...? Could it be? Was it? She wanted to know so badly know that it was _hurting._ He knew about the Death Note, and he even had a piece! She moved forward, but not too quickly, to stand in front of him. Hisaye gazed at the piece of the Death Note, wondering if this was true. Was all of this just...a dream? Was she dreaming? Had she even slept the past day? Was she losing it or something? So many questions now wanted to poor out of her mouth, but she kept them at bay. No, not with Fumito here. Later.when she got him alone...when they were alone.  
"Yes...the Death Note..." Hisaye murmured quietly and stepped back. "I know much about it. Actually..."  
She turned and walked into another room. She remained gone for a few minutes, but then returned with a black notebook in her hands.  
"I own one."

Hisaye didn't just show this thing to anyone. But, now it was her turn to start throwing hints out. It was her turn to tell him through words she was catching his own hints.  
"This notebook...it has _neve_r been used by anyone. Not the former owner, and not by me. Actually, the former owner was someone...very 'close' to me, you could say. She gave it to me the day before...she passed on."  
Her eyes darted from the notebook to his dark coal ones, trying to read whatever she could from them.  
"I even managed to dig up information on the last Kira case. I have to say, all of it was very helpful."  
_Who are you...? Could you really be...?_  
The things she said pained him. It caused images of his own case to play in his head, his only friend the very man he was looking for all along. It was this same man that had taken from him the most important things he had in his life. Watari directly, and Good indirectly. He could not, WOULD not forgive anyone who could use these notebooks for their own selfish ends. Now more then ever he would be determined to win, win for Good-Chan, for Watari. "I see you already have a suspect, just as I once did..." he said slowly as he stared forward in deep thought for a moment. "This is good however, I also suspect him of being Kira. There is at least a one percent chance in my mind already." he said as he turned his dark eyes towards Fumito. "But for what end you use the Death Note I am not yet sure." he said slowly as he turned his gaze back to Hisaye. That look on Fumito's face was the same one he had always received from Light and in the end he was completely right.

His eyes went wide for a moment when she mentioned that she actually knew of the Death Note. He could have sworn that no one outside of his operation would have been able to find out unless they had continued after his death and had taken in new members. However that would have been foolish, especially in a world that embraced Kira. They never knew if they would be taking a spy into their midst. His surprise was only doubled by the fact that she said she owned a Death Note. The book in here hand was all the proof he would need to know that she was telling the truth about the knowledge she held about the Death Note.

Given to her by someone close to her? Could she really have received Good's Death Note when she passed on? Why would she do that, she was suppose to get rid of it so that no one could ever use that book. What if their child had found it in the best interest to use the Death Note for her own purposes? Then it would have definitely been a very bad place with the knowledge she would have possessed. "If you were able to dig up information on the last Kira case as you've said then there are one or two reasons." he stated as he took another bite of the chocolate and looking down. "First reason, you have manipulated someone within the last investigation into telling you. Or reason two...you're mother was Good-Chan..." he said suddenly looking up into her eyes. His dark sleepy eyes would bore directly into hers as if adding some sort of dramatic effect.  
Hisaye grinned as she looked over at Fumito, who frowned at the two.  
"Hai, I've suspected Mr. Yazuki for quite some time. He tries to convince me he's not, though."  
She chuckled at Fumito quietly as he gave a slightly puppy-dog look at her. Yes, he was quite the different one. She would admit that he was probably one of the strangest people she knew. But now she had someone else who suspected him. She was one step closer to catching him. She turned to face him, eyes dancing with amusement. She loved poking fun at him, it was hilarious. Though, she was rather serious about suspecting him. The day her mother had died...the person...she had caught sight of a lock of green hair. Then he had showed up. Her eyes suddenly lost the amusement and they narrowed thoughtfully.  
"Oi... Yazuki.." her voice grew a bit quiet and she moved forward, handing him a piece of paper. "Please...run this errand for me...?"

"Hm? Oh, all right, Hisaye-chan," Fumito nodded and took the paper. He looked down at it and read it, then looked up at Ryuuzaki. He gave a small nod in goodbye and was gone. Only then did Hisaye turn back to him, putting her hands in her pocket. She now let more emotions show and her eyes were beaming with wariness. She was unsure about him. Everything was confusing right now. If this was a dream, she really wanted to wake up _right now._ She moved back over to him, but stopped a few feet away. Hisaye searched his eyes more, wanting to break into his mind through them. She wanted to see what he was thinking and feeling. The eyes were the gateway to a human's mind, many said. She believed this highly and had actually tried it out on Fumito. It had worked rather well, but not well enough.

They were alone now, and he stated two reasons. A soft smile came across her face and she closed her eyes, shaking her head.  
"Yes...you are very much correct. My mother is...Mizuno, Good."  
Her eyes opened and she gazed at him, "who exactly are you? I see and have put together who you possibly are. But, I must say, it's very hard to believe."  
She frowned, "how? And _why_...?"


	3. Aftershock

Chapter 3- Aftershock

The way she treated him seemed like begrudging friend or some sort of crush. Perhaps he was just not too great at picking out the type of relationship many people had. It would not come as a surprise to him since he was never very popular with anyone he met. L watched him leave with the list, what it contained he was not so sure so he would make a note to ask later but for now there were more important matters at hand. How he had just blurted all that out, what was he thinking? Was seeing her just too much for him to handle? That had to be it, he was losing his cool and revealing too much too fast but he felt that he had to make up for all the lost time that he could have been a father to the little girl that he had created. She would stand after he left and come closer. Her eyes looking into his as if they would be able to suck the information right from his brain. This made him smirk a little, even under scrutiny he would think of something that amusing to himself.

The next line would probably catch her off guard; most would probably react as she would. However if she knew what L meant to her existence then perhaps it would be something greater. Was everything in this room about to change? Was it for better or for worse? Would she even believe him? These were all thoughts that went through his mind. How could she doubt it though? If she had been told anything then his behavior would most certainly give away whom he was. He would look deep into her eyes for a few minutes; the tension between the two was building so high that he could no longer stand it. In a quick hushed whisper he would eject with slight force, "Watashi...Eru Desu." and like that the secret was out. Her reaction would say it all.

Now that he had dealt the cards it was up to her to decide the appropriate moves to make. She would most likely be skeptic at first but soon she would realize that she could not deny the facts, he could tell that the way he did things had sparked allot of thoughts in her head. This was the real deal, this was his daughter and he would soon try and be there for her like he should have been so long ago when Good-Chan had died.  
Hisaye heard nothing but silence in the room. It made tensions begin to rise and a feeling of antsy took her. She kept herself from fidgeting too much. Hisaye looked at Ryuuzaki as his dark eyes held her red ones. This utter silence was really making her want to yell. She wanted to demand to know who he was. She hated this tension, but she didn't show it. For some reason she just so badly wanted the answer. She felt about to demand whom he was, but he had spoken. His words kissed her ears and the world just seemed to spin then stop dead.  
"W-what...?" She murmured, staring at him. Memories of her childhood were suddenly spilling into her brain. There was so much she wanted to know, so much to ask! So much information in her brain right now that it _hurt_. Hisaye shook her head clear of everything and her eyes held disbelief.

Slowly she went over the facts in her head. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, they all proved his words. They all proved him to be L, her father. Other emotions started to be released into her body as the disbelief began to fade. Joy, depression, and anger started to spurt forward to mix with the fading disbelief. The joy was there because this is what she had always wanted, to meet her father. Then there was the depression that her mother couldn't be here to see this. Her depressed mother would've killed just to see him again, hold him again. Then the anger came and it was one of the main emotions she felt. It was one of the strongest in contrast to her joy. It had been _sixteen_ years! He had been alive this whole time...? Why hadn't he told her!? Why hadn't he told her poor _mother_? Her mother who would've done anything to see him again. Her mother who had always mourned when she thought about him. It was unfair to her...it was completely unfair...

Hisaye tried to say 'L', but she only slightly mouthed it. Her voice box was refusing to work. She was afraid to say anything, really. She was afraid she would scream. This was a lot for her to take in with all these thoughts and emotions biting at her. Her right slowly moved up and touched her closed eyes.  
"So.." she finally managed to get out, "my eyes weren't lying to me after all..."  
Her hand dropped and her eyes opened, gazing at his face. His name and life span were crystal clear again. So...he was here...and he was alive. L Lawliet was sitting right in front of her.  
"Have you ever heard if "Shinigami" eyes?"  
She shook her head, no, not that question yet.  
"Ok...actually, first I want you to tell me how...how you are alive...?"  
Hisaye watched him carefully and was careful to hide the emotions. All the emotions probing to just burst out. She wanted to scream, cry, and jump for joy all at the same time. It was such an overwhelming and strange feeling. But she would keep her calm, and she would make sure she didn't lose it. She couldn't lose it...not now...  
Receiving her reaction, it was just as he suspected. She was completely torn within, so many emotions that she really didn't know what to display. L had to sympathize with her though; he had been gone from her life for sixteen years, which was far too long for a girl who probably needed her father. Perhaps he could have come out of hiding when he learned of Lights death but then again he was not so sure that Misa was gone as well, he still was not so sure. This was a mess, he should have planned this one better but he had never met anyone that was at his level of intelligence except Light so he had only done what he thought she would have been able to handle. L stood and slowly guided her to a seat before pulling the chair before her and returning to a sitting position. "I suppose the first thing you would like is an explanation." he said slowly as he placed one finger to his lips and pushed his upper lip up at the right corner. He would take a deep breath and prepare himself.

"I am sure you know all about Yagami, Light. He was the one who defeated me." he said as an obvious annoyed look spread over his face. "That day when he thought he would kill me I had a replacement brought in to fool both him and the Shinigami. There are many who would seek to kill me for things I have done so I used a body double who had the same legal name as myself." he said with a slight devious grin. He didn't know why, this was no time at all to be smiling. "From there I hide out until I was informed by Whammy house that Light had been killed and that Near had become successful in his job, my job." he stated as he took a bite of chocolate.

He would pause for a moment and once more gather his thoughts and allow for her to process the information before he started once again. "I learned that Light had dead almost three years ago, but I had no idea that I was a father until just last year when I decided to look up Good-Chan and come out of hiding." he said as he looked down for a moment and held back the tears that threatened to storm out. "It took me all this time to even find you...this was not a quick easy task." he said with a quiet chuckle. "At several points I almost gave up but I knew Good-Chan would never have forgiven me if I left you alone after knowing about you." he said as he took another bite of chocolate. Now it was out of slight nerve as well that he did this.  
The emotions were still strong in her mind whilst being taken to sit down. Her eyes remained on the floor till she reached her seat. Then she sat down in the way she always did, which was the way he sat. He pulled a seat beside her and sat, but her eyes were thoughtfully on the floor. The emotions were ebbing away, growing fainter. Except the anger, it was trying to hold on the best it could. Hisaye felt like she was in a daze and tried to pull herself out of it. She had to snap out of it. He was starting on an explanation and her eyes lifted and watched him. Hisaye knew her eyes probably looked dull right now, lost of all emotion.

She nodded slowly, yes; her mom had been terrified of Light Yagami. Hell, Hisaye had _known_ Light until she was like...maybe 4? She waited until he was finished speaking before she would speak. She saw his grin and boy did she just want to slap him. This was no time for a smile! But, Hisaye wouldn't and couldn't slap him. She wouldn't hit him to save her own life, she figured. He was her father...someone whom she had longed to meet. Someone who she had really wanted learn all about because she adored what she got out of her mom. Hisaye inwardly sighed and listened in complete and utter silence until he finished speaking. Then she nodded very slowly and started to choose her words very carefully. He was taking a bite of chocolate when her mouth opened to reply.  
"Yes...I do know Light...I've even seen him. Mom kept me with her 24/7 and wouldn't let me out of her sight. I saw him, since she helped out the task force, till I was about 4 or something...then when anyone on the team was offered to go help Near, mom went there. So, until the case ended when I was 5, I was in North America with Near's team of people. My mom..."  
She smiled softly, "was utterly terrified of Light. It was so easy to tell he was just about to enter the room. She would stare at the door as if someone was about to come in and slit her throat. The room always grew so tense and she would avoid him as much as possible. She had eventually refused to work for him and that's when the offer had been placed. We went with..."  
Her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully, "I think his name was...Aizawa...I don't remember."

He had continued and she shut her mouth. He had learned of Light's death a mere 3 years ago? That wasn't too long ago. She nodded slowly in understanding. He had good reason to remain in hiding, but she was still angry. Hisaye felt it ebbing away as well, though. Now she just wanted to understand him. She watched him as he looked down and she frowned sympathetically. She wasn't the only one who had lost Good, he had lost her as well. Both of them had been close to the small, innocent woman. Hisaye was sure that both of them missed her very dearly. When he finished speaking, Hisaye nodded again.  
"Yes...that sounds like mom..." Hisaye replied quietly, giving a small smile. "She would kill just to see you right now, you know? It hasn't been too long since she died...no...since she was murdered."  
Hisaye frowned softly at the thought, closing her eyes. "Not sure if you know how she died. But, she got shot in the back of the head...by Kira." Her eyes opened and were filled with quiet mourning. "Mom would always tell me a lot about you...when I got her to actually talk. Most of the time she'd just go into a depressed stare and go very quiet..."  
Her eyes grew softer towards him suddenly, forgiving. She was glad he was here and the anger was gone. Hisaye wanted him to be here...

Just then the door burst open and tumbled in was two kids. One was a brunette female with hazel eyes and a boy with dark eyes and hair.  
"Ow! T-that h-urt!" The female whimpered as she touched her brunette hair.  
"Sorry..." the boy replied. "But I still won the race!"  
"B-because y-ou were pushing..." the female whimpered softly.

Both kids looked to be about 7-8 years old, definitely too old for them to be Hisaye's. Fumito entered right behind them, scratching the back of his head.  
"Are you two intent on killing each other during races?"  
"S-see! He w-as pushing! W-wasn't he, Fumito?"  
"Ah, Giichi, but he wasn't the only one cheating."  
"I was not cheating. Giichi was the one pushing..."

"How expected," Hisaye muttered and shook her head. She stood up and looked down for a moment. Then she looked up and placed her hands on her hips. "Oi oi, you two, please quiet down. You know not to be too loud when you come in here...yet I still tell you...every day."  
She sighed and shook her head, kids. Why had she taken them in again? Her eyes shifted to L and she gave a small, sheepish smile.  
"Not mine...but there's a small story behind how they ended up with me..."  
"Sorry Hisaye..." Both of them frowned and gave a small bow of apology.


	4. Monster

Chapter 4- Monster

When he sat her down the first thing he would notice was the way she sat. The same crouched manner that he often found himself sitting. Indeed he had to or else he found himself unable to reason at the same level he always did. This was perhaps one of the few things that made him smile, even if it was only on the inside. 'She takes after me in so many ways. I am a fool for waiting so long...' he thought to himself as he looked down at the floor for a while. Perhaps if he had been around he could have released Mizuno from the cloud of despair that she had fallen into when he had 'died'. The first thoughts in his mind were **Monster, Fiend, and Demon.** Was he that cold that he could have sat by and let the women who had loved him more then her own life believe he was dead? Perhaps he himself deserved to be killed by the Death Note. Even if he did it to keep himself alive that was no excuse, he shouldn't have.

His heart sunk a little. So she did have to meet the nightmare known as Light. Even if no one knew at that point that he was so horrible except Good, it was still something that was hard to hear. "Know that I would have never wanted you to meet that man. I wish that we could have met under better circumstances but sadly events have not allowed for it." he said as his eyes scanned hers. She was pretty, just like her mother but it was also surrounded in a more awkward look that she had obtained from him as well. It made him want to smile when he thought about all the things that she might be able to portray through her actions. This was indeed going to be a fun experience, even if it was serious business. It made him happy to hear however that other members of the NPA had survived, that he had not done away with them all even though that would have made him appear even more suspicious.

He smiled as well when she did, he could not help it. It was as if her smile had physically grabbed a hold of his face and forced him to do so. Although the next part would hit him hard. She was murdered, this he had not known. His heart felt like it had been placed beneath a car and crushed. "I..." he started but soon closed his mouth when he realized that he really did not know what to say. "Kira..." he repeated again in a low hateful manner. "So they were not able to stop that transfer of the Death Note. Dammit..." he said softly as he looked down at the ground. 'I really am...worthless...' he thought to himself, as it would be apparent to all that he had slipped even further into a depression of sorts. His face got more sullen; his eyes became darker and seemed to yearn to burst only to hold the tears back just barely. "So I really did fail..." he said as his head went down against his knees.

L did not even take note of the others when they entered the room. Instead he remained in his sulking position as he thought things over. This time he would not fail, he had something important to protect as well as his ego. The life before him was greater then his own now; he knew this even if she would not understand it. "We will...catch Kira..." he said softly, not audible to anyone except Hisaye.  
Hisaye watched him with a tilted head as she tried to think what he was thinking. It seemed to be so hard, though. Despite them being so much alike, Hisaye was unsure of how he thought. He was a foreign thing to her. She guessed his thoughts to be on her mother right now. But what he was thinking about her, she didn't know. Both held a different relationship with Good so both would think differently about her. Though, the relationship was actually kind of close. Both of them had loved her very much, but with a slightly different kind of love. Hisaye had loved her like a mother while he had loved her like...well...a lover. There was a difference in there.

She nodded slowly as he stated he wouldn't have wanted her to meet Light. Seriously, she hadn't liked knowing that man existed. Hisaye had stuck _very_ close to her mother as a little girl when he was around. Always such cold stares...of course, only she or her mother would catch them. She had been utterly overjoyed inwardly when they had gone to North America to Near. She had only stayed there...well...not too long at all. Possibly a year or two? She had been like...three or four when the offer had been placed to the task force. So, of course, the case had ended when she was five. It was all memories that were clear yet blurred in her head. She couldn't remember her exact age or days or anything. Yet she remembered the events as clear as anyone else who was on that cause should. The Kira case, what a devastating case it was.

So, he hadn't known that Good was murdered? Hisaye watched as he tried to say something. But it seems it was now he who could not speak. The roles had switched now. A small frown passed over her face, yes, she was sure she knew his thoughts now. Hisaye felt a need to comfort him, since he was an important person to her. She hadn't known him for long, but he was still important to her. She cared very deeply about him. He was her father...how could she not? The young woman moved her hand hesitantly, and rested it softly on his shoulder. Hisaye actually felt a strange need to hug him in comfort. It was strange how she felt like that. She had once felt that when her mother got depressed. It was something you felt towards family members, apparently.

Her hand slipped away rather quickly once the three had entered the room. Her eyes shifted over to him, seeing he had sunk down into his thoughts.  
"Ryuuzaki..." Hisaye said softly to bring him out of his thoughts. She gestured towards the two children.  
"Meet Giichi...and..."  
She smiled sheepishly, "Lawliet...both are 8."  
When she called his name he was stirred from his thoughts, even thought he was still in a completely depressed state. He would raise his head slowly as he looked back over his shoulder to view those who had just come in. It seemed that now there were some kids with Kira, but where they his and hers? From what he had gathered earlier they could have seemed that close but then she would clear it all up. They were children she had taken in, just as he had been long ago when Watari formed the whammy house institute. That place had been his savior, kept him from death or other worse fates out there for one such as himself to become a victim to.

"Hello." he said in a low, quiet tone. He did not care much for the children, especially at this moment in time. However the fact that one of them had the same name as him made a slight inward chuckle. This would be quite interesting; however he did not think that this boy would live up to the name. Oh well, one could only hope that he grew up to be brave and lawful. "It is very kind of you to take in children that are not you're own burden. I know someone who would have been proud of you..." he said as his mind formed images of Good, of Watari.  
The two kids watched L, eyes curious (though Giichi's slightly fearful as well.) The young girl slinked behind Lawliet, as if an attempt to hide herself. A shy blush was spread across her face, one she held frequently.  
"H-hello..." she whispered, the first one to speak from the two. Hisaye wondered if her actions and personality became obviously close to someone she and L both knew. She thought that was what provoked her to take them both in. Both of them...were so much like her parents. Of course they were very different as well, being two totally different people. But Giichi sometimes reminded her of her mom so much it pained her. Speaking of her mother...Hisaye blinked as she recalled. She would have to visit her mom sometime today...it was November 4th.

"Nice to meet you..." Lawliet blinked at him and tilted his head. Then his eyes shifted over to Hisaye. He looked between the two, becoming confused. "Hey, are you two related, Hisaye-chan...? You look a lot alike."  
"E-eh...?" Giichi blinked and looked a tad closer from behind the boy. The timid female looked between the two, and then nodded slightly. "H-He does l-ook like y-you...Hisaye-chan. S-sorta..."

Hisaye smiled softly and shook her head. Was it so obvious that they were so much alike? Her eyes danced up to Fumito, he didn't need to know. If he figured it out, then he could know. Her hands stuffed back in her pockets and she sighed softly. She smiled inwardly and nodded in thanks as L commented. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion for a moment, and then they faded back to their normal look.  
"Hey, you two, you should go and play...Just remember not to be too loud.."

"Hai!" Both nodded and scurried off into another room. Fumito approached, scratching the back of his head.  
"Well, Yin told me to tell you..."  
"Don't," Hisaye cut him off. "It's always some joke about me and you. She's pretty intent on proving there's something going on, isn't she?"  
"Yeah..."  
"She won't find anything..." Hisaye murmured, voice tinted with a masked darkness. "Anyways..." her voice lifted back to normal, "thank you for running that errand for me. We should continue our work now..."  
L would place a finger to his lips, which would push his upper lip away a little. The kids seemed like something that would have drawn Good as well, the way they acted. One of them even seemed to have been as shy as Good had once been. Perhaps that's why Hisaye took them in, reminders of what she used to have perhaps? It was not really his place to think or voice such things; he had no right as of yet to question her motives since he was only her 'father' at the moment. He could not rightfully call himself that anymore; he had not been around when he was truly needed. Perhaps he was no longer needed anyhow, he had failed to capture Kira the first time and now the mantle was passed on to his daughter. Perhaps he should just go, after leaving what he knew with her anyhow. But it seemed that she already knew a majority of what he told her, perhaps she was Kira? He doubted it, she was too much like Good to even consider it.

"Well this is a little awkward." he said slowly as he motioned to the way she was sitting. "It seems it is the first thing that people notice about us if we are close together, aside from our resemblances." he said as he looked to Fumito slowly. "Who is this Yin? Are they also a part of this case?" he questioned slowly as she mentioned they should get back to work. He however did not like being left in the dark so he would wait until they answered his question to even begin for real. "I need to know all information you have on this new Kira thus far," he said as he scratched his left foot with his right. He would then remove another chocolate bar and unwrap it. Carefully he took a bite and chewed while staring at Hisaye now.

'So there may be more to this then I expected' thought L as he sunk into a deep thought. Perhaps he should have his equipment moved here. Or maybe he should have the old building he had made last time fixed up so that they could use it as a base once again. Too many memories kept him from doing so but if he had too...he would...  
Hisaye nodded quietly as he spoke, then her eyes shifted elsewhere. Her thoughts were elsewhere and she was distracted. Yes, it would soon become so painfully obvious they were related. It was already painfully obvious. Her attention was well upon some other thought. Her eyes danced over to him, watching him. They were dull at first, but a slight friendliness was glittering within them. Deep within them was a loving feeling, a natural feeling she felt due to who he was. She had always admired him, even if she hadn't known him.  
"...Yin-chan? She watches Giichi and Lawliet sometimes, and then she also helps out a bit...Usually she's here, but not today."

Her eyes shifted to Fumito as he nodded. It had been exactly what he was going to say.  
"All my information on Kira...?" She murmured, hoping up. She grabbed a notebook, a regular one, from her desk. "Well, currently Kira is a college student..."  
Her eyes shifted to Fumito, "I figured that out early on in the case. He's yet again only targeting criminals...but, I don't know what his true motivation is. I think this Kira is doing this...for the fun of it. There's no true purpose...I think Kira just wants to see how far he can get away with it."  
She was flipping, seemingly boredly, through the notebook. Her eyes scanned over her amounts of information.  
"He's not as smart as Light was...but this Kira does have a good head on his shoulders."  
_...And green hair.._. she added quietly as her eyes saddened suddenly. There was a cold hatred in them as well as she spoke of Kira. She remembered when her mother was shot...the lock of green hair...Fumito _wouldn'_t get away with this.  
"Then there's all the Death Note rules and stuff you already know..."  
She continued on with some information on the killing patterns and what not. Most people, she predicted, were dying on Mondays and Wednesdays. She wasn't sure if that would help her much...seeing as Kira could just write names and have them die within a time span of 23 days. Her thoughts still distracted her...there was something she had to do...something.

Few hours later

It was afternoon now. She stood in the black clothing she had been wearing all day. A white rose was gently in her hand as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Before her stood where her mother had been laid to rest. It was inside the city, but in a secret place her mom and her had found while in the park. It was near the edge of the city and was a medium-sized field. Flowers grew here when all was right, and the flowers were always so beautiful. It was here Hisaye decided her mom to go.  
"It's been...a year...hasn't it, mom?" Hisaye murmured softly and closed her eyes. Hisaye crouched down and placed the rose on the grave, then sat on her knees, hands coming together. A silent prayer was sent through her mind, though she did not believe truly in Heaven or Hell. She just hoped wherever she was that Good was happy. Her mom had never used the Death Note...thus not making her go to 'Mu'. So…wherever she went...Hisaye just hoped for the best.

A strange feeling overcame her, then. She opened her eyes as her prayer ceased and stood. Her red eyes shifted about, had she been followed? Fumito never followed her...and he was busy with the kids right now. Those damn kids...yet she cared so much for them. Who else could've possibly followed her here...?  
Dark clothing, this was enough for him to come to the assumption that she was mourning a loss. Good-Chan's resting spot seemed to be where they were. Although he could not yet confirm that he was almost positive that was the only reason someone would have come to this exact spot. The place was somewhere far from where most would trod, though it remained beautiful all the same. A place where nature seemed to be holding it's own against the ever approaching concrete jungle. He would remain far off in silence for quite some time. He didn't want her to be angry with him for following her. He really had no idea how she would react; he simply did not know her. His thoughts would drift to Good, the only person who had loved him, the only person he would ever love. This did not help the depression he was feeling, perhaps even coming here only made it worse.

After fifteen minutes he would slowly approach, his hunched over posture being the first noticeable thing in his walk. He would pause only a few feet behind Hisaye; he really had no idea what to say to her. He could offer all sorts of apologies for not being there but that was not what she would want to her, or at least that's not who he was. L was never one to admit he was wrong in anything, his stubborn nature making him one of the hardest people to get along with. "A nice place to rest" he stated, even though it was the obvious. He could not help it, the situation was awkward for him so he really had no idea what to say. For once the genius known as Lawliet was stumped, although he refused to let it win. "I..." he started but never finished; he just could not bring himself to finish. With any luck she would be able to figure out what he was trying to say.

He would now recede into his mind, his thoughts solely on Good. He would silent voice his questions to her even though he would receive no answers. _'What do I do Good? I don't understand how to have a child...how to love someone else anymore...'_ inwardly this was what he was feeling. Though no one would ever know, he would die with his true feelings always held to himself; he was not one to trust many others. "I don't know what to do now that I know who you are" he said slowly. "I don't even think I have any right to say that you're mine..." and with that he would look down at her grave and stare blankly, the ache of missing loved ones consuming him horribly. More then anything he needed a hug, an embrace from someone to make him feel as if he was alive, but that was also something he would never be able to just do...


	5. Ghost of You

Chapter 5- Ghost of You

Eyes remained sorrowfully on the grave, yet there was a fondness. Hisaye would always love her mother; the two had been very close. Hisaye had confided in her mother about everything, and had comforted her mother when the women had gone into a depressed moment. She could've sworn when she turned 14 she had been taking care of her mother instead of vice versa. Hisaye had done a lot of the work, but Good had done her best to help out. The woman just wasn't really up to doing much. Though, the two had only grown closer from these conditions. Hisaye had so many memories of just her and her mother. Then again, that was all such a long time ago...not that she'd ever forget. Her current memories would just be her and Fumito, well, and the kids...and Yin. So many more people now..

Her attention was caught by the sound of movement. Her ears twitched and her head lifted. Eyes scanned about till they stopped dead on L. Her eyes softened slightly, a friendly look coming into them. She nodded in response to his comment about the place. Then she gazed back at the grave and the white rose she had placed upon the ground. She had disposed of the older one, which had withered and died. Hisaye turned her attention back to him after a moment. He was trying to same something, but only one word had escaped his mouth. She gazed curiously at him, but had an idea of what he was trying to say. She gave a soft smile and nodded.

His next words made her go into a thoughtful gaze.  
"...It'd be nice if you stuck around for a while...I'd like to understand you better," she murmured softly, eyes shifting towards him. Her hands wanted to stuff in her pocket, but the black clothing she had on didn't have any. Cursed habit.  
"...Mom would understand...why you had to disappear for so long. I understand, too. "  
Her eyes grew sympathetic as she watched him. A part of her, her mother's part, wanted to reach out to him. She could tell he was depressed. Was he blaming himself for her mom's death? The side of her she obtained from her mom started to reach out. Hisaye felt herself shift and her eyes remained soft and sympathetic. She looked a lot like her mom when this side of her came out. The same innocent, sweet look that her mother could give as she soothed someone.

Moving to where she stood in front of him, Hisaye's mind acted on its own. She was so used to comforting her mother...this was her father. It was pretty much no different. Her arms wrapped gently around him and she pulled him into a soft and comforting embrace. She wasn't sure what he'd think about it...but she didn't care. Hisaye would try and comfort him...and that was that.

She held it for a few moments, but then let go. Her phone...she did have a shirt pocket. It began to vibrate as soon as she had let go. With a blink, Hisaye shook her head and sighed. Count on work to ruin moments...She took it out, and a puzzled look suddenly crossed her face. She answered and spoke slowly and in a confused manor.  
"Hello...?"  
There was a complete silence, and a look of shock had crossed her face. But then her eyes had narrowed and a dark look spread across her face.  
"Why you..." she clenched her teeth as she listened. Hisaye hung up after a few moments, putting the phone away. She looked like she could just murder someone right then. Her eyes looked at L, and they softened again. They were full of apology, too.  
"I have to go..." she murmured softly. "You may visit here as long as you like..."  
With that, she nodded a goodbye and walked off rather quietly. A depressed look had spread across her face now. But the dark look was still there...and Hisaye still wanted to murder someone.

About 2 hours later

Her footsteps were fast as she raced for his location. Yin was panting heavily as she raced about. She sure hoped she was right about where he was! She needed to find him! Her dark, coal eyes danced about as she ran past her surroundings. Almost there, right? Had to be there soon! Had to tell him...!  
"Ryuuzaki!" She called out, slowing and looking around desperately. "Ryuuzaki! Where are you!?"  
Yin was breathing rather heavily; the 27 year old had ran all this way to find a man she had never even seen before. But she knew this location well, having taken Hisaye when she had been a child to play. There had been no grave here at that time. Good hadn't always been able to bring Hisaye here, but the young girl had loved this location. She had always found it fun...  
"Ryuuzaki!"

Yin brushed some of her jet hair away from her face and she wiped her forehead. She approached the grave and spotted someone. Eyes scanning over him, she confirmed he looked close enough to Hisaye. Black hair and hunched position, yeah...she probably found her man. The woman jogged up until she was a few feet away, then walked the rest of the way. Yin tried to catch her breath, but knew she had to get this out.  
"Ryuuzaki...i-it's...Hisaye..." She managed between breaths.  
L's eyes went wide when she hugged him; he really had no idea how to respond to that one. He would just stand there, arms at his side not even returning the affection he was being shown. She was one of the very few who had ever done this; it always surprised him when someone would do this. He was going to say something about it when her phone rang, not giving him enough time to speak. L would nod and look at her curiously as she growled at the person on the other end of the phone. Perhaps Kira had struck now? Perhaps he or someone had kidnapped the kids and she was forced to go after them. He would place his finger upon his lips, moving his upper lip up slightly as his teeth would be slightly exposed. He made a note to ask her what was happening when he returned, for now he would visit with Good.

L could finally let his guard down; no one was around to hear it. He would sit down in the dirt as a few tears escaped. He would smile and start talking to Good as if she were responding. "Hello, it's been awhile Good-Chan..." he said slowly as he smiled at the dirt before him. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner, I'm sure you'll understand" he said as he bit his lip and looked up into the sky. Would she ever be able to forgive his absence? He hadn't meant for it to hurt anyone, if anything he wanted to stay alive...just for her. Staying alive to assist in the case was just the official reason; it was not the real drive behind remaining in silence all those years. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you two, w-when you needed me the most..." he said as he fought back a wave of tears. All it seemed like he could do here was apologize to Good, for what he had done to keep himself going.

2 Hours later

Loud footsteps could be heard coming from behind him. It seemed that someone was running, and they were running straight towards him. His first instinct was to hide somewhere but he had a sudden paternal instinct, something that just told him something was wrong. He would spin quickly to face the women screaming his name, a curious look on his face. "Hai, I am Ryuuzaki. What's going on!?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow. If Fumito, Kira, had done anything to hurt Hisaye he would kill him. The justice he once felt he had to do long gone, if it came down to it L would use the Death Note, just to avenge the family he really never got to have. "Take me to her!" he would say, he wanted her to talk as they moved.  
Her sable eyes scanned him up and down. So, this was Ryuuzaki? Hisaye's father? Yin had heard some about him from Hisaye's mom, but not much. Hisaye had probably heard more then Yin would've ever gotten out of the woman. Though, Yin _had_ been the first one to actually figure out Good was pregnant! She was inwardly amused now at that memory. She had told Good she knew when they were shopping by offering to take her maternity shopping. What a fun reaction she had gotten out of Good. The woman had been completely shocked that Yin was even aware of the two...

She nodded and spun around quickly, hand reaching back and grabbing his wrist, dragging him along. Yin didn't care if he didn't like it, this wasn't the time to whine about it.  
"Something happened...I don't truly know. But I got a call from Miss Giichi that Hisaye-chan as been taken to the hospital. Giichi sounded terribly panicked...she told me Fumito and Lawliet were both..." her eyes slightly saddened, "dead. Poor 8 year old...but Fumito was, apparently, Kira. From what I got, Hisaye got shot. I don't know where, and the last I heard they were just reviving her from flat lining on them. So, I'm guessing she's in a rather serious condition."

Yin looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. Her eyes were sympathetic. If Hisaye was flat lining on the medics, then she certainly might die. A heart could stop beating and restart only so many times.  
"I'm sure she'll be ok...she's a tough teenager, that's for sure. This place isn't far off from the hospital; we're only about five minutes away or so."  
With that she looked ahead again, wondering. Would Miss Hisaye live through today? It was a dreaded day for her family...November 4th. Today was the day Ryuuzaki had allegedly died and also the day Good had been shot, and now Hisaye...  
_Boy, is this a bad day for them..._

_Eyes fluttered open as she stared at her surroundings. Where was she? Was she...under water!? Hisaye opened her mouth and gasped slightly, bubbles flowing from her mouth. What was this? Was she dreaming? Yet it all seemed to real, yet literally impossible. The last thing she remembered was being protectively curled up to Giichi as her wound had bled. She had been shot in the abdomen area, right?  
'Am...am I... dead?' she thought quietly to herself as she remained unmoving within the water. Up above her was light...air. A sharp pain was throbbing through her lungs as they begged for the air. Hisaye began to try and swim, but her efforts were useless. She wasn't moving...not up nor down. She was caught still in this one place as she struggled to get to the surface.  
'I'm drowning...' she thought quietly as her lungs burned. There was a sound that hit her ears...a long and endless beep. Like the kind you heard when...  
'When someone dies...a flat line?'_

_Her eyes began to softly close as she suffocated and her body began to shut down.  
'Fumito...Kira...'  
Her body finally began to sank as the last of the light faded away as darkness overtook her body. But she felt a pair of hands grab her suffocating body. That was the last she felt before she blacked out._

_Her black out didn't last long as her eyes opened and she gasped in air. Her red eyes looked around as she was in an area of pure white. What was this? She was certainly dreaming...Hisaye was confident she was. She continued to look around till she looked ahead of herself...and saw her. Before her stood her dead mother, whom didn't look like she had aged since her death.  
"M-mom!" Hisaye called out, stumbling to her feet and reaching out towards her. But the older woman held her hand up to stop Hisaye.  
"N-no..." she murmured softly and moved forward slightly. "D-do not c-ome any f-arther. Hisaye...y-you must wake u-p."  
"Wake up...?" Hisaye stared at her, puzzled.  
"Hisaye...you're d-ying...you h-ave to w-wake up," Good murmured, eyes soft. "I-it's not y-our time y-yet...to j-oin me."  
"Mom..." Hisaye frowned, not sure what to say. "Dad...he..."  
"Is alive," Good nodded and smiled, "I-I'm glad he's ok."  
"But...do you...forgive him?" Hisaye asked, truly wondering._

_Good moved forward till she stood in front of her daughter, looking up at her. Then the older woman pulled her into a hug and smiled, whispering.  
"O-of course I d-o...I love h-im. It's w-wonderful...t-hat you g-got to meet y-our father...Hisaye."  
She pulled away and quickly stepped away from the young woman. "I-I miss h-im...but I w-ill see him a-again one day...I'll be w-waiting t-ill then."  
She was far away now and she looked down, closing her eyes softly.  
"Run a-away from m-e...Hisaye. You h-ave to wake u-p."  
"Mom..."  
"Run a-away from m-e! Now."_

_A confused and pain-filled expression was on her face. She was finally getting to see her mother again. This would probably be the last time for a very long time. But, with a nod, Hisaye turned and took off. She ran as fast as she could away from her mother, just as she wanted her to do. Her eyes closed tightly as she repeated a phrase over and over in her head.  
'Wake up...wake up...wake up!'_

Red eyes snapped upon and she jerked slightly, gasping in air. A loud beeping noise was only heard for a moment. But then it faded and soon it was smooth, consistent beeps. The teenager looked to her right, staring at the monitor that watched her heart. She was alive...she had woken up. She continued to look around till she spotted Giichi, who was staring with surprised and pained eyes.  
"H-Hisaye...?"  
"Yes?" She asked softly, smiling a bit at the young girl.  
"Hisaye!" Giichi moved forward and embraced the teen as Hisaye tried to sit up a little. "Y-you're alive! The doctors...t-hey tried to r-revive you! B-but you...you wouldn't c-ome back!"  
The 8 year old began to sob, "t-they thought y-you were dead!"  
"...It's ok, Giichi, I'm right here. There's no need to cry..." Hisaye replied softly, watching the kid. There seemed to be shuffling outside her door or something. Hisaye looked up at the door with a questioning look. Who else was here?

_Shi-is she dead!?_ Yin thought in panic, she had just heard from the doctor's that Hisaye had flat lined again and they hadn't been able to revive her. Was she really dead? The woman now stood at the door, not sure if Ryuuzaki was behind her or not. The woman had let go of him after getting past the doctor's to get to Hisaye's room. She opened the door and peeked in, hearing the monitor that beeped.  
"Hisaye...?" She opened the door further, watching the woman...who was _alive_! "Hisaye! You're alive!"  
He could forgive being pulled along by the wrist even though he found it rather annoying. When he had first seen her panic he had also done so himself inwardly. He had just found out about Hisaye, would he really lose her already too? The fact that Kira was dead already made him wonder if it would be this simple, would another Kira suddenly come from no where like the last time he had thought it was going to be over? He had taken Lawliet with him? Perhaps this was an accident, or perhaps it was something aimed to hurt Hisaye for good. His mind was moving in a rapid blur, all the events were almost too much for one man to take in himself. Luckily however this one man was L, someone who could probably out think a computer if he tried, or so many could believe. Flat lining? Had he truly lost her? From what he was being told she didn't seem like she was in stable enough condition to have any hope of her survival. Things were looking pretty grim in his mind, horrible enough to make him feel the type of hate that could drive someone to use the Death Note.

Upon arrival she would lead him towards the proper place in a hurry, it seemed she was rushing him there because she was thinking perhaps the same as he. They would get to an elevator; up it would go towards the ICU ward. Once there the doors would open with a muffled ding sound. As they moved towards the door it seemed that it was closed, a sign that she was perhaps okay for the moment. If it were wide open for doctors and nurses to come in and out then they would have had a real cause to panic over. L would pull his wrist free of her grasp and place his hands in his pockets, he felt a little uncomfortable not knowing how he should act, what he should say. Would he be able to offer her some measure of comfort? Or would his horrible social skills shine through and make her hate him even more then he already figured she did. Even with that hug earlier he could tell she was holding some repressed emotions; she seemed to want to explode towards him.

Slowly he opened the door, peeking in with a sort of timid look before coming in all the way. Slowly he would walk over to one of the chairs and pull it up along side of her bed and sit down in his usual fashion. His eyes would look at hers, not sure of what to say just yet so he would just sit and stare for a bit. Ten minutes passed before he was finally able to ask. "What happened? Why didn't Kira use the Death Note?" L asked, seemingly a little harsh. He inwardly beat himself over the head. He had not even asked her if she was okay first, he had simply jumped right down her throat about business. "One thing at a time." he said slowly as he made amends in his own special way. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked as he removed a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped it. This time he was slightly more nervous then anything. He would place it upon his tongue gingerly and scratch his foot.  
"Giichi, you're laying on where I got shot," Hisaye coughed, "it really hurts, you know."  
"S-sorry Hisaye..." Giichi let go of the teenager, retreating back into her seat fully. She gazed down at the ground, frowning. She was pretty depressed over losing her friend...now it would only be she and Hisaye, wouldn't it? She heard the door open and looked that way, seeing Ryuuzaki poke his head in. She watched the man, blinking warily. But she remained in complete silence, wondering what she could learn. Hisaye had never answered if the two were related or not...

Hisaye forced herself to raise to where she was pretty much sitting up. But she was also a bit laid down, too. It was too painful to fully sit up, she realizes. The woman bit her lip as she had risen herself, feeling pain where she had been shot. Wow, did getting shot hurt! She had never been shot before in her 16 years of living. This was something that was new, and she was actually…sorta interested. She never wanted it to happen again...but now she could tell her kids this story! If she had any kids, that was. She had Giichi, but only as an adopted child. Her eyes shifted to the door as L poked his head in. Her eyes grew slightly warm and she smiled a bit. Hopefully she hadn't worried the man to death. Or had he been worried at all? She wondered this, well, he was here now...But she didn't know him. Who knew...?

He took a seat beside her bed, and Hisaye watched him curiously. His question made her blink, and she was about to respond. But he had decided to ask another question first. It was if she was alright, and her smile remained.  
"Well...after being confirmed dead by the hospital for about a minute now and suddenly being alive again...I think I'll be ok."  
She gave a small and short chuckle, "...I..."  
She had begun to tell him about mom, but she stopped herself. The woman shook her head, not right now. In a few moments when she got Giichi to leave.  
"He did...sort of. But, not against Lawliet-kun or me. I don't have a name for him to kill me with...but his Death Note was what killed him..."  
A soft frown crossed her lips, "Fumito had no intentions of becoming "God" of this world. It was all a game...just to see how far he could take it..."  
She gave a soft and slightly depressed sigh, and then her eyes shifted to Giichi. They remained there for a moment, and then flicked back to L.  
"I have something I wish to share with you..."


	6. Message

Chapter 6- Message

L might have chuckled at her comment about how she had died and come back, but right now was not a laughing matter. She was in the hospital for a gunshot wound, Lawliet was dead and so was Kira. What exactly had happened? His mind was in a frenzy trying to go through this vague information and sort out all he could from what he was told. Perhaps someone had managed to get the Death Note away from him and use it on him, perhaps Lawliet had done it. L's face was a serious mask, one that would probably frighten the young Giichi however he could not help but show this side of him, the serious contemplative L. "That is not funny in the least Hisaye. I need to know what happened exactly, the best you can recall of the events that took place." he said in more of a commanding voice then anything.

A game? Of course, that man did not really seem like he was the type to think of some sort of complex plan like Light had done. There was no way Fumito would have ever pulled of becoming the god of the new world. L was so caught up in all of his mental processes that he had not noticed that she had been trying to say something. L would turn to Giichi; none of this was anything she should be hearing. "Please wait out in the hall Giichi, your ears are too young, too innocent for this." he said slowly as he removed a Lollipop from his pocket and handed it to her. If there was one thing he did know about children it was that they loved candy, the universal language when it came to speaking with children and getting their cooperation.

"Now what was it you wanted to say to me?" he asked carefully, his eyes narrowing in on her. Perhaps she would explain to him why she had let Lawliet go with Fumito to begin with, a reckless move on his part that he was sure to make her feel worse about later, social interaction was not exactly his strong point so he would most likely end up doing it on accident. "Do you remember something about what happened? Or is this something even more important then all of that?" he asked as he sounded like he was becoming pushy, pressing the information from her. This was so unlike him, normally he exhibited some sort of patients but right now he seemed like he was nothing but a commanding jerk.  
Giichi had left obediently with a small bow of goodbye. She murmured a small thanks and blushed as she got the candy. Hisaye watched her go with an emotionless expression. Her hands rested in front of her, one hand folded over the other. She looked down at her folded hands, ears twitching at his voice.  
"Of course it's not funny," she replied with an emotionless tone. "Death is not a funny thing, tis a very dangerous thing to flirt with. Now, all the events? I'll try my best on that one."

Her gaze lifted to the ceiling as she let loose a soft sigh. Her body relaxed and her eyes closed. It was something she remembered but it was when she had been dead.  
"Yes...it's something I remember very clearly. Everything else is pretty much a blur but this. It was...when I was dead. I was drowning in some water, for some reason I couldn't swim to the surface nor was I sinking till I was nearly drowned. But someone grabbed me and pulled me up..."  
Her eyes opened, "it was ...my mother...Good-chan. She...saved me from death."  
Her eyes shifted over to him to take in his expression. Would he believe her? "I spoke with her...she told me to tell you that she forgave you. Also she's overjoyed your life has not been lost and that...she can wait. She'll be waiting..."

Her hand moved up to her forehead and she closed her eyes in a thoughtful way.  
"As for what happened before it all...it's all still coming back to me. The only thing I truly remember right now was trying to take the gun away from Fumito. Also I remember when I mistaked that the gun was empty and it went off...shooting me."  
She let her hand rest back where it had been and a soft frown spread across her face.  
"I'll give you everything that happened when it's all back."  
At least they were on the same page with their views. He had scolded her without thinking; perhaps he should not have done that. In his mind however one thought rolled to the top, is that not what a father did? He was not so sure since he was not really much of one; he was not really much of anything. Lately he had doubted the very principals that he had lived by, everything he had done with his life was now called into question. Why was it so hard to accept the defeat he had suffered? Was it because he was just childish? A sore loser? Perhaps there was more to it then he ever wanted to let on. It was because he had never felt such a betrayal, what Light had done would forever leave a scar that he could not forgive. Shaking his head to relieve the thoughts, L would look up towards Hisaye. "I guess that's all we can hope for. But lets hope that you do remember, I need to know what happened." he said as he rocked back and forth slightly in the lull in the conversation.

His face remained passive as he listened to her talk. This was not true, or so that was the first thought that came to mind. However he had witnessed a Notebook that could kill with a name and a face, Shinigami! Perhaps what she described could have possibly happened. Logic, cold hard logic however is what would win out here in his mind. "That was a dream, one you should forget and move on from. It is those kind of dreams that distract us from reality, lead us down a dangerous path." he said with a dark gaze as he placed a finger to his lip, pushing it up slightly. She was waiting? To him that was nonsense, there was nothing beyond death, nothing...

His eyes slid back into focus as she went onto the events between Fumito and herself, or what she could recall from them. There had been an argument, a fight over a gun that had ultimately ended in her being shot and the demise of Kira and a small boy. She had thought that gun was empty, which of course was why one should never assume and handle things with more care. He almost made to scold her, the look on his face suggesting it before he caught himself. "That is unfortunate. How he got a gun into Japan eludes me for now, I shall need to look into his life and connections..." said L as his eyes became pensive once more. She offered all the details when they came back but he needed them now. "Please, try harder to remember them."  
_Yeah, yeah...I know.._. Hisaye thought dully. She knew he had to know all the details, just like she had. But, recalling everything she could recall, it seemed a lot was senseless talk. Talk between two former friends. She had given the general information of what had happened. All that mattered had pretty much already escaped her mouth.  
"A lot of it...was just talk. Fumito was a childhood friend and only I remembered this till the end."  
Her dull gaze went to him and she frowned softly.  
"I was not dreaming, and I know that for a fact. None of it had felt false, all had felt so real. It was like death's cold fingers really had a grip on me. Believe it or not, I have a high belief in the paranormal. This would not be the first strange thing to ever happen to me...or my mother. You may believe or deny it, whichever you choose. But if shinigami exist, then can life after death not? A shinigami says if you use the notebook you cannot go to Heaven nor Hell...does that state some hidden fact to us? I wonder. Though, I don't believe in Heaven or Hell...but maybe spirits."  
Yeah, it sounded like talk of a crazy person, didn't it? But, she didn't care. She was not afraid of what she believed in.

Laying back down she recalled the day her mother lost her life. It had been the exact same day her father had allegedly lost his own. It was the same day Hisaye had almost lost her own. Her mother had been so distracted, so far away that day. Good had given her the Death Note a mere hour before her death and had told Hisaye to protect it. To hold onto it for a while for her, and to not give into temptation to use it. Then, at exactly 12 PM, Good was murdered. Hisaye felt it to be her fault. If only she had watched her mother more closely...if only...Hisaye closed her eyes softly. She resisted the urge to cry. She was emotionally strong and could easily hold it in. But, it would have to come out sometime when she was alone. Her mother would scold her for holding her emotions in, it was a bad thing to do.  
"It's kinda my fault for getting in this hospital, no? Oh well...though I really don't like it, I guess I'll have to deal with it till they let me out. Can't be too long...No human is perfect; we all make mistakes sooner or later. I wonder if..."  
Her eyes opened, suddenly holding a very dead and dull look. She shook her head, "...nevermind. I'm rambling. It's unimportant."

Her eyes shifted to the window that led to the hallway, and then a sudden alarm hit them. Sitting up and ignoring the searing pain, Hisaye stared at the window. A pair of dark eyes had been looking in for a split second. Who had it been? How long had he been watching her? Them? For what purpose was he watching them?  
"Did you see that? Those black eyes in the window...It could've been Yin, but I swear it was a male. Maybe my eyes were just playing with me...pain medicine must make people delusional."  
She moved back to a laying position, suddenly looking solemn again. Hisaye was lost within her thoughts and wonders.  
Childhood friends? Perhaps that was why she let Kira in so close, she knew him for so long that she thought she "knew" him. "I see. I don't think there was anything else you could have done in that situation. The outcome is regrettable, however it could not have happened any other way, you were too impatient." his analysis complete, he would stare at her with calm passive eyes. The cold truth to his words could have been very hurtful, however it was not always in his nature to be comforting. When her words went to her experience while she was under however he seemed to appear uncaring. To him this was nonsense; there was no rational explanation for it so he would just let it fall upon his ears, but not really listen too well. "The medicine has gone bad." he joked suddenly as he smirked at her with a crazy grin.

He heard her talk about this being her fault, as much as he wanted to agree he would bite his tongue. He would not be cold hearted enough to tell her this. "You have learned from the mistake correct? Then all is well. If you had taken nothing from the loss of Ryuuzaki then you would have shamed his memory, let him die in vain." he said as he folded his hands together and looked into her eyes. The same eyes as Good, he could not help but become lost in them. When he looked at her he could see her, feel her presence there yet there was no way to explain this feeling. "You are my little girl...nothing you say is unimportant to me..." he said suddenly. It came out of nowhere, even surprising him. Paternal instinct maybe? Perhaps, but that sounded so strange, alien to his own ears.

However at the mere mention of seeing something in the window he nodded his head. "I have noticed it for quite some time now. That is the true source of our problems, whoever they are..."  
"My impatience is an influence from Mrs. Yin, as is my temper I can hide very well..." Hisaye replied, a small hint of a smile touching her features. She could not help the fact she did hold quite a temper. Fumito had been one of the few people to be able to bring it out, and he had been damn good at it. All he had to do was trip...since something perverted always ended up happening when she did. She'd smack him...like any sensible woman would. That, or she'd kick him. He had commented many times her kicks "hurt like hell." Her expression turned passive then, as it was her normal expression. But his joke and crazy smile made her chuckle very softly and her eyes sparkled, life spurting to them for a moment or so.

She nodded slowly at his words, knowing them to be the truth. She had learned, but she would regret this till the day she died. Never again would she allow a child she was caring for die. Hisaye promised herself she would keep Giichi safe, away from danger. The silence was in the room now for only a minute or two and she watched her father. He was looking into her eyes...her mother's eyes. Hisaye was a part of them both, a creation both had made together. She was both of them mixed, one of the many results she could have been. So he saw part of her mother...the one he adored...in her. She wondered if it was comforting to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by his sudden works, which brought shock to her eyes. Stunned and speechless, she stared at her father. The words...they started to warm her soul. To hear that brought a strange feeling to her, one that had become so foreign after her mother's departure. Love...for a family member...

Her arms moved and wrapped softly around his neck, giving him a small embrace. She smiled and when she spoke, she realized how much she suddenly sounded like her mother at that point.  
"Domo arigato...father-san..."  
She released him, her cheeks suddenly growing dark in a blush. She looked at her hands, feeling a bit embarrassed. Hisaye nodded as he said he had seen them and that they were trouble now. A sudden realization, she reached under her shirt and pulled out a black notebook, her Death Note.  
"Here...I'm in no condition to protect this. Please, hold onto it for me..."  
She offered it to him, "looks like we have a new mystery...ne?"  
She smirked...

Night had come and Hisaye had a hard time falling to sleep, so the nurse had given her sleep medication. Right now she was out like a light, yet she slept lightly, it seemed. As her eyes had opened as someone had scooped her up in his arms. Eyes opening tiredly, she looked groggily up at the man.  
"Fumito...?" She murmured, blinking a few times till she realized Fumito was dead. It was not he taking her to bed because she had fallen asleep on the couch. She was in a hospital...this was someone different. Seeing sable eyes, her sleep immediately faded. It was him! It was the one looking in the window! Now that she saw his face, she knew him well. The one who had tortured her mother for 20 years of her life? It was him, Izumi, Akumu..  
"W-what...? What do you want?" Hisaye growled, struggling, "baka! Put me down!"  
Trying to kick at him, he had a firm hold on her legs. Her eyes narrowed as one of her hands snuck toward her pocket. She pressed a button, calling her father. Hopefully he would pick up..  
"Put me down, Akumu!" She continued to try and get free. But she was too weak, he was stronger then she at the moment. Please hear me...please pick up...  
"Akumu, put me down! Let me go! What do you want? Where are you taking me!?"  
"Hush," Akumu growled at her, giving her a painful squeeze. "Do not continue to speak or you'll regret it."  
"Pfft," Hisaye responded, eyes narrowing as she gave a teenage looking saying 'whatever.' "Make me stop talking, Akumu."  
He began to take her out of the room, quietly slipping through the hospital.  
"Akumu..." she growled, "put me down!"  
"I cannot do that, Hisaye," Akumu responded. "Your mother is dead...tis a shame I could not drag her back to her place. You'll just have to replace her..."  
He reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone, smirking.  
"Take...her place...?" Hisaye's eyes widened. _Be a rape victim for the rest of my life!? Screw that!_  
Akumu dropped the phone and crushed it before walking out of the hospital driveway and away with Hisaye...  
His smirk would return at her comment. "It seems you fail to hide your impatience, as much as you do not want to admit it." he said with a wink. He could tell what she was thinking, who it pertained to by the expression on her face. As much as it hurt her, she could tell that she was also pissed about his betrayal. How could he have done this to her? That was a good question. Even though he had been suspected as Kira, once again L had failed. He never thought this would happen; yet he should have known better. It was like him and Light all over again. He watched her reaction to his paternal words with great interest. Perhaps he should not have said this? He was new to this so he was not so sure.

He raised an eyebrow in a surprised motion as she placed her arms around his neck. A surprising reaction to what he said, he was not expecting her to react like that. He smiled at the warmth, his own flesh and blood showing the love that she held for him. There was probably no greater feeling in the world. "You are all I have left, I would die without you..." he said slowly as he patted her head and took the Death Note from her. He had deduced that she had been carrying it, it only made sense. With that he would smile at her, a new mystery indeed.

Returning to her room after his quick run for some coffee, he would enter to find the bed empty. Panic swept over his features as he quickly searched the area for clues as to what had happened. He could find no signs of any real struggle; she had been under quite heavily. In frenzy he searched, he was not thinking logically at all right now. His only thought was for the safety of his daughter. He quickly moved off into the hallway looking around for anything out of place, and then he spotted it, the crushed phone on the floor. Her cell phone! He would rush over and collect it, looking to see what the last thing she tried to access was.

It was then he felt his phone vibrate. A missed call? He was not so sure. When he took it out to check he saw that he had one voicemail, and it was from HISAYE! He would quickly access his inbox to hear her growling into the phone, looking for clues. She kept mentioning the name Akumu, at first the name was not clicking in his mind. Someone had taken her, this was awful. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest; he could not believe that this was happening. Right after he had told her that he would die without her, this was a laughable twist of fate. 'Damn you...' he thought as he looked towards the sky. With that he would strike the nearest wall with his fist, denting it in.

AKUMU! That was it, the man who had kept Good captive for so long. He had taken his daughter to be in his employ. This was bad, this made L furious. He would dial numbers into his phone quickly, forgetting the voice changer. He would call the NPA, "Put me in contact with the Chief!" he demanded quickly. "What's this?" asked a man who sounded slightly grumpy. "This is L, I have need of your services. My daughter has been kidnapped..." he said with a tone of serious anger. "L...you're suppose to be dead..." said the man on the other end. "I have no time to explain, just send Matsuda to the Hospital." he said and hung up the phone. It was only a matter of time now. He would use the resources of the NPA to find her, he no longer had anyone else to help him.

The clumsy detective stumbled into the Hospital. He had been called to help "L" however he was quite sure this was just a joke. Taking the elevator the man would straighten his tie. What if this turned out to be true? Then that would mean L was waiting for him on the other side of the doors as they started to slide open. The detective would blink as he stared upon a familiar figure. "L..." he started as he could not believe his eyes. "Y-Your alive..." he started in sheer surprise. L wrinkled his face in anger and sighed. "That's irrelevant, he has Hisaye. Akumu has Hisaye!" he shouted waving his hands. His rage had never been seen like this. He was so angry he was actually standing up straight! Matsu's face turned very gaunt when he heard this news. "I'm on it now!" he said as he called making preparations to set up the team. Help was coming...


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7: Goodbye

It took a few hours, but now in a forest did a small place appear. The same place her mother had been held for the first 20 years of her life. The same place where she had been raped and tortured to where she had tried to take her life twice. This was a bad place, and Hisaye shuddered as she looked at it. The feeling she got from it...it spooked her. She felt herself trying to get away from the house, taking it so far as to even curl against Akumu to try and get as far as possible away from the house.  
"So...little girl..are you a virgin?" Akumu cooed, smiling at her. "If you are, this will be very painful on you for a while..."

Hisaye rolled her eyes, truth to be told...she wasn't. She so highly regretted that fact, but she wasn't. Hisaye figured she'd kill herself over that for a long time, and she still was. It had barely been long since she had lost that innocence, so of course she still regretted it. What a horrible act it had been. She focused on something different, and she hoped her father had gotten something. Something to indicate her whereabouts. She watched Akumu open the door and walk towards a small room. He threw her in there and she landed on her side with a thud. Hisaye winced, feeling pain streak through the area where she had been shot. It was not healed yet...  
"Motherfucker..." she spat quietly at the pain, gripping the wound. "Dammit...I think it might have reopened..."  
"Get accustomed to your new home...work begins...soon..." Akumu smiled and walked out, closing and locking the door.

There were no windows, no way to escape. It was dark except for a small, lit lamp. The place was stuffy and small, having only a small nightstand and bed. She grimaced as she sat up and looked around. Boy did she feel fucked in more then one way...how would she get outta this one? She was wounded and weakened by drugs, damn sleep medications. She felt them catching up on her again as she stood up. Hisaye stumbled forward, barely making it to the bed as her head began to blur. She moved onto it and curled into a ball, eyes closing as she drifted into unconsciousness.  
Matsuda would work furiously to hook up the thousands of wires that would go to and fro in their new base. This hotel room would become a beehive of wires, electricity flowing through them as the blood would flow through veins. Data from hundreds of consoles was being meaninglessly dumped into one mainframe, and then it was sorted quickly by the same machine and organized across almost thirty different computer screens. He had spared no expense in the attempt to find his daughter; he simply would not let it end like this. The detective sat at his chair, devouring sugar cubes mindlessly as he scrolled through everything he had. Nine other detectives sat in the same room with them, simultaneously working upon the same task; once again it was the great chase. Matsuda would have been excited had it been anyone but Hisaye; he also had a lot to lose here.

"Matsuda, have you finished yet!?" asked L impatiently as his dark eyes shifted over to the man hunched over on the floor. It had been almost three days now since L had slept, he was running solely on sugar at this point. Maids and butlers would go in and out constantly during the day delivering all sorts of sugary snacks and caffinated beverages. It was like fuel to this man, the more he consumed the longer he could go, the more he could uncover. He would turn back to the computers and frown. He could not figure out who such a crude man was able to disguise what they did so well. There were only a few ways possible however so he would systematically rule them out.

Matsuda would watch him work over his shoulder, of course not so sure as to how he was able to even keep going. _'This man is amazing, no matter how much there is stopping him he always seems to overcome it'_ thought Matsuda as he stared on in awe. "Well he does not seem to be using any technical means; we can find no traces of it anywhere. Normally it would require allot of data to obtain." said Matsuda as he went through some of the files they had uncovered. By this point they were both becoming quite afraid that they would never see Hisaye again. Yet something inside of Matsuda told him he would. He would glance menacingly over to the Death Note. Many innocent lives this thing had managed to ruin, many more would follow after. "Damn that stupid book..." he growled as he returned to his own work. This temper was something quite strange to Matsuda; stress had obviously gotten to him.

"I know all of that already Matsuda, yet that does not help. No matter how much we search through public records this guy does not seem to exist. Perhaps we should be searching more on the records of people who don't live within city limits." he said as he placed a finger to his upper lip, lifting it slightly to reveal his teeth. This was starting to go somewhere; of course this data would also take quite some time to decipher. This was infuriating; he could not humanly go any faster, yet he knew that she was counting on him. _'I'm trying Good-Chan, please forgive me if I fail again...'_ he thought to himself as he placed a piece of chocolate into his mouth. He would then dig into the buildings that exist outside of the city. Several of them seemed like plain farms and such yet one kept coming up. One of them was more of a complex of sorts, perhaps this was a clue.

"Matsuda, why would there be a complex out in the middle of nowhere? It is not sanctioned as a dojo of any sorts either..." he questioned out loud, not really expecting much of an answer. This was more like pondering out loud so he could hear himself speak. "That would be useless...so there must be some alternate purpose to this place." he said to himself as he started to access all records of the place. Soon many images and names would start to filter forth. None of them seemed to be the one he wanted until a single picture would come up. This man seemed to be familiar...those eyes! They matched the ones he found in the window that day, the day he lost her. "Matsuda! I think we have something here." he said as he pulled up a map of the place.

Matsuda would spring from his chair and run on over. Carefully he would dodge all of the wires yet he would trip over his shoelace anyhow. Collecting himself he would stop beside L and look over his shoulder. "Is that the place? Is that the guy?" he would ask as his eyes narrowed upon the pep. So this was the man they were looking for. This was the man that Good had told him about in confidence once L had passed on. He could not stand to look on the face of this man yet he would mark the face well, this would be the last time he would ever need to see it, the last time anyone would ever see it.

"This is the one. I already traced the location of this place. We can head over now, but it will just be you and me. If we go in numbers he will know we're there and flee." said L as he jumped out of his chair. He and Matsu would make their way to the elevator to head down to the car. "Pray we're on time..." with that the doors would close, they descended downward to their greatest hour. Soon all would be determined by fate, wit, and courage. Would it be enough?

They would arrive outside the place Akumu had once held Good captive, assuming this was where he would have taken Hisaye as well. They would quietly sneak into the gates, hoping that no sort of detection tools was installed on the premises. They would begin the search for Hisaye, however many surprises would lie in store for them. It was now a race, a race for life...

_Would they be heroes today? Even Heroes fall..._

It had been three days already, what a pain. Her body had some bruises and cuts on it already. She was a determined woman, that's for sure. Her stubborn teenager side had made her fight Akumu every minute she was here. She refused to let anyone touch her; therefore she apparently had to go through "special" training. That training was to punish in the most painful ways till your soul broke...apparently her mother had gone through this method, too. Hisaye refused to break; she would keep bending till she escaped. Her mother hadn't had the choice of escape; her mother had already attempted it and had been broken past that point. Hisaye would escape one way or another, she was sure of that. Would L find her? This place was so hard to really find...but she trusted him. She trusted him, and it was very rare she ever trusted anyone.

Dull, crimson eyes looked at the doorknob and she sighed. He had drugged her recently, not even a few minutes ago, possibly. She couldn't remember anymore. It was getting hard for her to think straight. What had it been? A sedative? Something to knock her out senseless so someone could get their dirty hands on her? A grim look passed across her tired features, she hadn't slept for three days now. Hisaye refused to sleep in this place. Problem was, she wasn't being fed, either. She was so hungry, but held a great amount of self-control. She would be able to hold up on not eating for a while. Water was a different story. She didn't think she would live without water or some other liquid much longer. The dehydration was what was killing her, not her hunger. She felt grumpy and like she'd snap at anyone who dared speak to her. She expected it with all she had going on with herself at the moment.

Hisaye leaned against a wall of the room, closing her eyes. No sleep would come to her, despite how exhausted she was. The bags under her eyes had gotten darker from her sleep deprivation. Her mind was so blurred from the drug put in her; she wasn't sure what was up, down, right or left anymore. Hisaye felt like she was drunk or something, since she had no idea how that felt. But she was pretty sure this was close to it. Her mind was just out of it right now. She hoped dearly someone found her soon...

Outside of the gates, the duo would stare at the complex that belonged to the one known as "Akumu". Their eyes would drift from screen to screen as they observed the fact that there were lights on the inside, someone was definitely there. Sneaking in would become that much more complicated, however there was no time to turn back now, they had to save Hisaye. Without even speaking they both seemed to agree, their main goal would be to get her out no matter what, even if the other had to sacrifice their life. The odds of them finding Hisaye were not very good in the least; however the odds of them encountering this Akumu were rising by the moment. One thing at a time however, they needed to figure out how they were going to get over the gate without being noticed.

Matsuda's head would turn from side to side, looking for any possible means of entrance. At first glance he would find nothing, his mind working over time to figure out a good approach to this. He would walk up and down the gates side, careful to make sure that he avoided any camera that he thought might have been there. After sidling the length of the gate he would find nothing, no way into this thing without breaking in. That would be a horrible approach that would no doubt get them detected immediately. Matsuda would curse silently to himself. _'Think damn it, think...'_ his mind being pushed to it's limits. Fear dictated his every action; however it was not fear for himself, but for Hisaye's life. Turning his head in the direction of L he would gasp when he saw that he was no longer standing there. "L...?" he whispered as a voice rang into his ears...

"Quit fooling around Matsuda, we have to go." the voice coming from a tree branch that was directly at the top of the gates level. With that said he would hang upside down from the branch and grab hold of Matsuda's hands. With a heave he would swing his body and bring him up over the gates. An incredible display by L however he would not be surprised by this, L always did something amazing at the last moment. With that L would drop down from the branch himself, landing silently. Matsuda simply stared at the man with amazement and respect. "We're going to separate and search from this point on. If we both do it this way we run a higher chance of finding her, even if our survival chance goes down." he stated simply. The last comment didn't even seem to phase him; at this moment in time she meant more then his life.

Matsuda opened his mouth to protest but would receive a sharp deadly glare from L. This was a look that he had only seen once before, once in the eyes of Light. Matsuda was truly afraid at this moment, would L really do it? Would he stoop to the level of Kira just to save his daughter? He watched his fears become confirmed when L would reach underneath his shirt and remove the familiar black notebook. In his other hand he would hold a pen, the same one that Good had once used to write him a note. He had never used it after that, knowing that one day he would have a good use for it. "L you're not going to--" he would fall silent once more, he could not really put up a good argument. For now he would simply nod and move off into the shadows, his search would now begin. He saw L move off with deadly intent, not away from the lights but towards them. "Go with god, L..." he whispered softly as he vanished into the building...

Crash. The first door would slide back, nothing! Matsuda threw open door after door, hours he would search finding nothing so far. Anger rising in the young detective, he would not be the one to fail. _'Damn it Hisaye, give us a sign...'_ he thought to himself as he searched one entire hall and moved on. He would move past a large set of doors, assuming that it was the master bedroom he would not touch it knowing she would not be there. His footsteps carried as he came to the last door he had to search, he could feel that this one would be the lucky one. His hands went to the door knob, a twist, with a final push he would open the door...

L would slide into the main room with Akumu, his deadly eyes fixed upon the man's back. He would remain silent as a cat as he stared upon the man that had taken his daughter. His breathing was slow, soon becoming ragged with anger. "You...!" he growled with rage, sounding almost like an animal rather then a rational human being. "What have you done with her!? What do you plan to do!? Whatever it is I won't allow you to touch a hair on her head any further, not after what you did to her mother!" he growled. He would flip open the book and place the pen to the pages. "Anything you have to say in your defense before you die?" he asked. This sounded nothing like L, it was almost as if he had become the very essence of Kira. He would wait for the man's response, he had the upper hand and all the time in the world, all he needed to do was write one more letter...

Yawning, Hisaye leaned against the wall, eyes closing. But she jerked herself awake, ignoring the fact everything was getting so blurry. With a frustrated sigh, she banged her head against the wall. She didn't care if the noise ended up annoying Akumu or not. She had to do anything she could to stay awake. Hisaye continued to bang her head hard against the wood wall. It was hurting so bad but the pain was waking her up, making her more aware. Pain, right now, seemed to be the only antidote she could get a hold of. Maybe someone would hear her, hear her banging her head against the wall. A desperate attempt to keep herself awake that was working. The pain and throbbing of her head wouldn't allow her eyes to close. It wouldn't allow her to go to sleep. She felt a headache was coming up, and continued. The more pain, the more she would be able to think more clearly.

Akumu was sitting calmly in the main room, fiddling with a pen in his hand. He really had no reason to be holding the pen, it was just boredom that had caused him to do so. His mind had decided to wander off. He thought back to Good, what a useful female she had been. The best in the group and had brought much money into the business. The only unfortunate thing had been she hadn't been able to hold a child within her. She had failed and miscarried at age 14 and it had been such a low percentage she could ever have one. But then she had escaped; she had escaped and gone off to find someone to love. Then she had given birth to a child. Her only child. He wondered about all of this. How had it been possible? Good should've lost the girl; Hisaye should've died. Yet she was here, alive and well. Had it been love that had made Good give birth to her? Had love saved the girl's life? Good's love for the one who had helped her make her, had it saved her?

An angered voice touched his ears, making him turn his head. Looking he came to see the one he knew was Hisaye's father. He was the one Good had fallen for and the one who had faked his death, most likely ending up in Good's demise. Her depression had been a downfall to her after he had left, and it had left her so open. That's how Akumu and his group had been able to beat her when Hisaye was two. That had been how Fumito had managed to get so close as to pull the trigger...  
A smirk spread across his face, "well, well...if it isn't Good's lil pet. A bad pet at that...one that ended up killing her."  
He chuckled and stood up, eyeing L warily. He looked at the Death Note, the one that Good had for such a long time. "But, at least she finally had a child for me to use. Unfortunate I couldn't get my hands on her sooner."  
He moved slightly, and then jumped forward, snatching the book from L's hands.  
"Let's not get hasty. Hisaye is around here somewhere, kind of out of it, though. Unless drugged, nobody can get near her. She has quite a fighting spirit, unlike her broken mother. Such a pathetic, small thing she was...I don't see what shone in her to you. She didn't seem all that special. I always wondered if you were just messing with her, using her. All for this notebook of her's...and those eyes."  
He held the notebook up, "were you? Were you just messing with her feelings to get information on this thing? Hmm?"  
The door handle would twist all the way; not being locked made Matsuda wonder what exactly was going on. Perhaps they were being expected; perhaps this Akumu knew just what he was dealing with. Inside this room his eyes would fall upon the form of Miss Hisaye, banging her head against the wall. From the look in her eyes she seemed like she was quite out of it. _'So that's his game. What's the point in locking the door if she can't even move properly?'_ he thought to himself as he watched her for a moment. It seemed the drug slowed reaction time to; she was taking quite awhile to even notice his presence. He would move forward swiftly, taking her shoulders in his hands so that she could no longer rock herself into the wall.

"Hisaye, Hisaye! I'm here to take you home. Come on we're going to get you out of here." he said as he shifted a bit so that he could lift her. It had been awhile since he had last carried Hisaye, she had grown quite a bit heavier then when she was last in his arms. "Heh, you've grown quite a bit." he said with a smile, even though the situation was completely inappropriate for this kind of exchange. Shaking his head he would realize that he needed to focus on the task at hand. "Hisaye, your father is in danger! He is not thinking clearly, I fear he may use the Death Note to kill Akumu!" he said as he placed her on his back and made a run for the door. They would come out into the hallway, giving her little time to even respond before he was already making his way towards the main room.

Watching him move so calmly only further pissed off the irrational detective. His hands shaking angrily as the pen hovered just above the paper. The way he spoke of Good with such familiarity angered him. He had no right to speak her name, no right at all, not after what he had done to her. The muscles in his foot tensed, preparing to strike however they would not do so just yet. His eyes would remain locked into Akumu's in hatred, hatred for a man who was nothing but an empty shell. "You have no right to speak her name, bastard." he spat venomously as he twitched with rage. "You know nothing of the situation, nothing!" he said as he seethed, watching the man remain so calm in the face of his own death.

When the man had sprung forward there was nothing L could do by then. The book had now changed hands but that would not matter, he could not be killed without the eyes. Akumu would even go on to speak about his daughter in such a terrible manner, just the icing on the cake that was L's anger. "You're nothing but a vile, evil creature so you wouldn't ever know. You're lower then a demon, even they are capable of more then you show." his hand twitched violently. "If you think that even for a moment I only wanted the book you are sadly mistaken. I've fought so long and hard to destroy this thing, however it was all in vain. Here and now, there is something however I can fight for and succeed in winning. I will take Hisaye back from you, and you will die here..." he said as his body tensed. L would spin on his heel, his right foot connecting solidly with the left side of Akumu's face. "Stand up, I am not done with you..." he growled as he watched the man.

Matsuda continued his pace, he could not afford to stop now or else there was a great chance L could die. He was only armed with the Note Book, what if Akumu had a gun? There was no way the Note Book could take down someone with a gun in time. 'Damn it Matsuda, you should not have let him go!' he insulted himself as he yelled back to Hisaye. "I can hear grunts up ahead, we're almost there!" he said, praying that his luck would hold just long enough to get to L in time...

Her eyes shifted as the door was opened and she gave Matsuda a dull 'out of it' stare. She stopped hitting her head against the wall, a major headache now forming. The pain cleared her vision even more and a soft smile spread across her lips. _Uncle Matsu.._. her mind thought, despite the striking pain suddenly zapping through her. She winced, hand moving slowly and as if she were drunk to touch her head.  
"Ow..." she murmured, shaking her head slightly. His hands were placed upon her shoulders and her attention returned to him. At least the pain would numb for a while, which would help her senses till the drug wore off. But boy was she going to feel this sooner or later. He shifted suddenly and she was being lifted. Hearing his comment about her being heavier, she tried to chuckle. But it was only a tired whisk of air mixed with pain. It didn't seem like her voice box wanted to be too cooperative at the moment.

Being placed upon his back, she thought faintly of home. Home...but...  
"W-where is...?" she started, but he had started to speak again. Her father...was in danger!? Suddenly she started to become even more aware, her heart beat sped up. It seemed fear was making its way into her body causing adrenaline.  
"Danger..." she murmured, her voice sounding stronger now. They were heading somewhere, where her father was?  
"Then hurry! If he is in danger, hurry!"  
_Please...let us make it in time...being irrational is what made me nearly go to my grave! If we're as much alike as people claim, then dammit, he doesn't need to be irrational!_  
Her grip tightened around him as they ran, eyes closing for a few moments.  
_Mom...I wonder if you're watching. Help him till we get there..._

"We're almost there?" Hisaye blinked, opening her eyes. "Alright..."  
With that she pushed off him, landing on her feet. She tested her balance; she was good enough to move. Then she ran ahead of Matsuda, being faster then him. She was being driven, though, to move as fast as possible. Driven by the love she felt for her father and a need to protect him. Akumu was dangerous...very dangerous. The main room...she saw it just up ahead. Hisaye skidded to a stop when she reached it, peeking inside to see the two standing there. A face off? Akumu was rubbing his head, where she guessed her father had kicked him.  
"L..." she said quietly, watching as she scooted inside warily. For the most part she was in the shadows, unseen by the two. They both seemed very concentrated on each other. Her eyes darted to Akumu, narrowing. She saw a black notebook in his hands. Had he gotten the Death Note...?  
_I'll just watch for a few moments...take in the situation..._

He watched in amazement as Hisaye sprung forward after moving from his back. With her state she should have been out of it for quite some time, however she was L's daughter after all. He threw out a hand to try and hold her back however his reaction time was too slow, he could not stop her from rushing into the lions den. He himself would have to enter after her, gun drawn and ready for what he would stumble upon. He was not ready to actually shoot someone again, not after he had to do that to Light. It had taken him quite some time to get over what he had done that day, it had shaken him more then he could describe. His eyes would bear witness to L and Akumu wrestling in front of him as he entered a horrifying scene.

Gun held level he would swivel back and forth, not able to get a clear shot. _'Damn it Matsuda, focus there has to be an opening'_ he scolded as he shook his head and closed one eye. He waited for the opening to come, intently staring at the two in the hopes that they would soon break apart. This was not to happen however as he became a little too hasty. An opportunity presented it's self, one that many would not have passed up either. Akumu's back was temporarily exposed, the perfect opening. His finger would squeeze the trigger, causing the gun to ignite and shoot forth the steel bullet that would end the life of the cruel beast. Just as the shot was about to strike true however it would be too late for L as well, he had not heard it fired in his rage.

The bullet would pierce through Akumu's back from this range, right in the spot that held his heart and move right into L. Blood erupted forth in a splatter as it did it's work, just barely missing Hisaye herself. Akumu and L would gasp in surprise, both slowly moving a hand to their wounds. Akumu had taken the worst of the shot, collapsing onto the ground quicker then anything, fading fast. L's descent however was slower; he would first fall to his knees as his eyes turned slowly to become locked onto Matsuda's. With a shocked look he would then turn to Hisaye, Hisaye! So he had found her after all, however it looked like it would not last, once more he would be leaving her behind. After this moment that seemed to last forever he would collapse onto the floor, barely alive...

Matsuda would drop his gun to the floor, falling to his knees as he watched the horrific scene before him. Yet again he had made another clumsy mistake, only this time they could not laugh this one off. He had killed L, he had killed Hisaye's father. His hands would support him as he fell forward; coughing heavily as he held back the vomit that threatened to make its way out onto the floor. Tears rolled down his face as he shook violently...


	8. The End

Chapter 8: The End

Hisaye was about to step forward, eyes narrowing as the two fought. She had to help him! She wouldn't let Akumu get away with what he had done. Her crimson orbs narrowed and her body tensed, waiting for a chance to jump in. But the chance never came as her eyes shifted up to Matsuda. His gun! Her eyes widened and her brain kicked into high gear. There was no way...they were so close that...if he shot.  
"Matsu, no!" She yelled, knowing what he was thinking. But it came to be too late as an opportunity had presented itself to him. His finger squeezed on the trigger and her face went pale as she heard the loud noise of the gun. "N-no..."  
Her hand had outstretched a bit as she had yelled at him to not do it. But now it was just frozen and her crimson eyes glazed over. Her heart began to beat and pound against her chest as shock began to set in. She felt like her heart was going to tear right through her chest and just leap out. Softly, her eyes closed and her hand fell slowly to her side. Tears were suddenly threatening to burst from her eyes and her whole body shuddered.

Blood had spattered to the floor, both L and Akumu's blood. Biting down hard on her lower lip, she heard Akumu thud to the ground. He would be dead within a matter of seconds. But she didn't care about him...she didn't care if he died. Right now, she only cared about one person. Someone she felt meant everything to her, though she hadn't known him for long. Her eyes snapped open as she heard him land on his knees.  
"L!" She yelled, her voice filled with pain and horror mixed together in a perfect match. She jumped forward and just barely was able to catch him before his body thudded to the ground. Hisaye was sitting on her knees, her arms wrapping around him to hold him better. She stared down at him, eyes swelling up with tears. He was fading...he was going away!  
"No...please...please don't..." she sputtered out, not able to control her emotions. There was no way she could remain calm in this situation. She was losing him...losing her father! How could she stay calm? "Don't. Don't go..."  
Her hand moved, softly brushing against his cheek as she blinked and tears began to roll down her face. "Stay...stay with me...Dad..."

It was all crashing down on her, every single emotion she felt toward him right now. Hatred, love, depression, and anger...it was all smothering her. She was human, she could not always hold herself together. It was too late for him, Hisaye knew this. Her shinigami eyes watched his clock start to go down faster and faster. He was dying...and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was just sit here and cry...sit here and watch him die! She had barely even gotten to know him yet. It wasn't fair! She hated it...she hated herself...why couldn't she do anything!? Why couldn't she save him!? Her face moved and hid itself in his shoulder. Her tears were staining his shirt as she suddenly just started to sob. Her arms tightened around him, pulling him close to her.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" She managed to get out, "I'm so sorry...! Forgive me..."  
She was being selfish and she knew it. Hisaye couldn't help it. She didn't want him to die, but she didn't want him to suffer either.  
"Dad..." she murmured, knowing she didn't have a lot of time left. He was almost gone. She had to tell him anything she wanted him to know now. It was now or never. "Dad...I love you...I forgive you for being gone so long. I'm fully sincere. I barely got to know you, but I'm happy...happy I at least got to meet you. To talk to you for a while...thank you. You're important to me and always will be. Thank you...for everything."

She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes were no longer dead looking. Instead, they were how they were when she was a child. They were bright and innocent, though heavy with pain and depression. The tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face. Hisaye watched as the clock was almost at zero. With a shudder and a sob, she managed one last whisper before she knew he would no longer hear her. When he would no longer be with her.  
"I love you, daddy..."  
Her hand had softly taken his, giving an affectionate squeeze as her eyes closed. The tears were silently falling now as she tried to gain herself back together. But it was just impossible right now. Everything right now...just seemed impossible, unreal. Reality...no longer existed. Reality was gone...everything just felt gone...

She had been right beside him, watching as her daughter cried into his shoulder. Soft, scarlet eyes watched him with a loved filled gaze. But she was crying, too. To watch him die...but he was coming to join her now. Good softly touched the hand Hisaye was not. A soft smile crossed her face despite the tears in her eyes.  
"L..." she whispered lovingly, knowing he would hear her. "I've b-een waiting f-for you...I'm r-ight here, L-san. D-don't be worried...I-I'm here..."  
He would be gone soon, gone away from Hisaye. Good hated to see her daughter so unhappy, and it was paining her to watch L die. But the spirit could do nothing. She could only watch until he joined her, until they were reunited yet again. Bending down, she placed a soft kiss upon his lips, though he would not feel it. Good pulled away and watched his life span fade. When he came, she would be here. Soon he would be here, and she would be here for him. Good had promised to wait for him, to wait until he came before going off with him. She had kept her promise and she had waited, but now it seemed the wait was over. It was all over...all over for L Lawliet's life...  
It was as if time had come to a stand still, caught in this one moment for eternity. The screaming voice of a distraught teen filled his ears. L could hear it, but for a few minutes he did not really register that they were words. He would weakly blink his eyes as his hand moved slowly to the wound just beneath his heart. So it was a bullet from the gun of an ally that would both free his daughter to live a normal life and condemn him to death. A smile started to pull at his lips as he thought about the irony, the one thing that was odd to think of in this moment. Finally his mind would sorta of come back to the present, his eyes slowly turning to meet Hisaye's. He chuckled softly, coughing blood up onto his shirt. Was she apologizing to him? What for? She had done nothing wrong, nothing that he could figure out anyway. His hand would reach up, running it's self through her hair gently, a smile firmly etched onto his face.

"D-don't apologize..." he said in his weak voice, blood dripping down his chin a little as he spoke. On the eve of his death he could find no reason for her to be sorry for anything. This was not her mess, she would not have gotten into any of this had it been her choice he assumed. "I-I love...you...too..." he said straining himself between the words. He was barely hanging on, his vitals crashing down fast. There was nothing that could save him at this point, even if they had been near a hospital. "You did nothing wrong...I don't...ever want you to think that..." he said grunting the last few words. The pain was the most agonizing thing he had ever felt. All he wanted right now was to scream out and let go but he could not, he had to make sure he stayed with her as long as he could. Time was never on their side, nor was fate it seemed. What had poor Hisaye ever done...? It seemed unfair, cruel and unusual punishment for nothing.

"I got be a father, to love and be close to my...little girl..." he said with tears in his eyes. He was choking up, the tears and blood in his throat almost strangling him. He would cough viciously as more blood came out. "I...L-l-l..." he started but his head would slowly turn to the side and become limp. His eyes would slowly start to close, his essence leaving his body. The worlds greatest detective had managed to escape death once, however this time it seemed that he would not be so lucky. As his astral self left the body he would turn to look down upon his own body and that of his daughter. Without even turning to look at her, he would smile. "I knew you would be here, Good-Chan..." he said in his usual tone, the tone of a know it all. "So this is it...? Leaving her behind like this just doesn't seem real...like some sort of nightmare that should have ended hours ago..." he said as he turned to face her. Tears rolled down the face of his astral self as he approached Good. He would embrace her warmly, kissing her passionately as he so longed to do for many years. "Let's go..." he said with one final look to Hisaye, he would take her hand and walk towards the glowing light.

Back in the real world, Matsuda would stand shakily and walk over. Kneeling down next to her, he would place his hands on Hisaye's shoulders. "I-I'm...so sorry..." he started to apologize. He could not believe what he had just done. Mentally he swore to himself that he would never touch another gun as long as he lived. "It's not good to stay here, lets get out of here Lady Hisaye..." he said as he stood. As soon as she moved he would then make preparations to take the body, he could not just leave L here. The only words that rang clear in his head at this moment were, "Damn it Matsuda, you clumsy fool!" the shout of Soichiro-San.

_That day, two heroes fell..._  
His hand through her hair caused her to shiver and the pain started to throb harder through her body. Tears grew quicker and fell faster and continued to stain L's white shirt. His words soothed her yet made it hurt. She felt like she was being stabbed in the heart and healed at the same time. She forced a smile upon her lips as she said he loved her. She loved him more then anything, he was her father.  
"I'm proud of you..." she murmured, "more proud then anyone can be..."  
She pulled him closer to her, knowing he was in pain. _Go now..._ she thought quietly, _go to mother. She is waiting for you..._  
She listened to him speak and gave a slightly more sincere smile. She was happy for him that he got such a wonderful chance. Hisaye was also so happy she had gotten to meet him. What if he hadn't found her? What if they had never met? Would he had died anyways? Would it have been for nothing then? But now he was dying for something...for her. It was not that she liked the fact he was dying, but she knew he had died with a purpose and not in vain. Her hand moved and stroked his coal strands of hair, taking in their feel as she memorized the last strands of his life. He had begun to speak again, but she knew the sentence would never make it out of his lips.  
_I love you, too..._ she thought quietly, _I love you too..._

Good watched him leave his body and stood up, standing perfectly still. Her eyes were soft and full of love and caring. Her gaze went to Hisaye as she watched the teen girl cling to the dead body. Hisaye would take a while to get over this, and she might never actually fully get over it. L had been very special to her and Good knew that. Hisaye had looked up to her father, though she had never met him, ever since she found out about him. To lose him like this would devastate the girl for some time. Good missed her daughter...and she would do anything to hold her right now. But her hands would merely go through her if she tried to. But she would join them one day, and Good would cry her eyes out the day she did. Good never wanted Hisaye to leave the world, but she knew one day it had to happen. She would be happily reunited with her daughter while crying over her death.

Her attention went to L as he spoke and she watched him. Her eyes grew softer with every word he spoke. Yes, for her it had seemed like the same thing. It had been such a nightmare to leave her daughter behind. Good hadn't any choice in that matter, her clock had reached zero. But she hated having to leave Hisaye to be all by herself. Hisaye was her only child and her only baby girl. She meant everything to the woman, everything.  
"Of course..." she spoke quietly, "I-I'll always w-ait for y-ou...L-san...Until t-he end and e-ven beyond t-that..."  
Good moved forward towards him as he turned, tears staining his face. He met her halfway as he had approached her, too. Her hand reached up softly and brushed tears away from one side of his face.  
"She'll b-e ok...s-she's strong. One d-ay...we'll s-see her a-gain...but l-et us not h-ope too soon..."  
The woman wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. She hid her face in his shoulder, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Within a few moments she was crying, crying that L had died, and crying that now both had to leave Hisaye behind. She also cried because of how happy she was to hold L again in her arms and he hold her. She was so happy they were together again, but so sad it had to be like this...in death. He didn't deserve death at all, but it's how it was now. That's how she would accept it.  
"L..." she murmured, "I-I missed y-ou..."  
Her tears stopped as she pulled her head from his shoulder, gazing at him fondly. She leaned forward to meet him in his kiss that she wished could've lasted forever. They could be together now without any problems, she knew. It was time...time to go...  
"Yes...l-let's go..."  
Taking his hand softly in her own, she walked alongside him to their final peace.

Hisaye had managed to stop her sobbing, but silent tears still fell from her eyes. She would not be able to stop crying, she figured. But her body was screaming at her now because she was dehydrated, sleep deprived, and starving. She barely even heard Matsuda as he said they should go. Hisaye shook her head in protest, but knew there was nothing she could do.  
"H-he...should be buried...n-next to Good-chan..." she whispered shakily. She swallowed and stared at him for a long time before standing up.  
"Goodbye..." she whispered and turned, heading straight for the kitchen. She turned the sink on and leaned over, taking in long drinks of life-saving water. Then she stumbled back over to Matsuda, collapsing in the man's arms. Her body gave out and she faded into an out cold state. She would not wake up the rest of that day...

-19 years later-

Sakura blossoms were falling lazily towards the ground as the two figures stood before the graves. The elder one, who was now 35, rested a hand on her large stomach. Dull eyes filled with sorrow remained upon the two stones. This is where both her parents lay, together. Hisaye sighed and then winced slightly as she felt a kick to her stomach. Boy the little devil in her 9 months pregnant tummy was a kicker. She hated pregnancy because she had to take a break from work. The kid was due any day now and would be her second. When she was 32 she had given birth to a boy named Tsukiya. He was 3 years old now and as cute as a button. He had come along, unexpectedly, 7 years after she had got married. Hisaye had met her husband when she was 18 and married him at 25. Now they were going to have two unplanned kids. But Hisaye loved them both nevertheless. She was unsure what gender this second child to be was. Hisaye hadn't let them tell her because she wanted to be surprised.  
"Mom...dad...I hope you're both proud of me," Hisaye sighed. She smiled softly, "I'm raising a family and am still this Century's Greatest Detective, flashy, no?"

Hisaye gave a soft chuckle, "then I still have enough time to come visit. I'm just a bucket of activity, huh? My son is quite a handful..."  
"Mommy!"  
Hisaye turned her head to see her little boy running up to her. He had some flowers in his small fingers and skidded to a stop in front of her. With his free hand he clang to her pants leg and held the flowers up. "For you!"  
"Oh, well aren't those pretty," Hisaye took the flowers and smelled them. "Thank you, Tsukiya."  
"Mommy, where daddy?" Tsukiya blinked softly at her.  
"We're supposed to be meeting him in a few minutes. But I think we'll be a little late," Hisaye responded.  
"I wanna see daddy," Tsukiya tugged on her pants leg. "Let see daddy!"  
"Alright, alright," Hisaye watched her son in utter amusement. "Give me a few more minutes with grandma and grandpa, ok?"  
"...K," Tsukiya looked at the graves and frowned.  
"We won't be long, your daddy doesn't like me being out by myself. At least, not while I'm 9 months pregnant," Hisaye laughed. "He hardly trusts me at all in the kitchen! As much as I hurt myself in it. He thinks he'll be the husband with the wife who will die in the kitchen trying to make waffles."  
"No!" Tsukiya clung to her tighter, "mommy no die making waffles!"  
"I won't, Tsukiya," Hisaye smiled softly and took his hand, "I won't."

She looked back at the grave and gave a soft goodbye. Turning back to leave, she was suddenly reminded of a picture her mother had drawn. The picture that was incomplete and one Good thought she'd never finish. It had been a lovely charcoal drawing of the grass and sakura blossoms. Some of the blossoms were floating in the air and some on the ground. Good had never been able to figure out what was missing. Hisaye began to walk away but heard a soft thud. Turning back to see her eyes widened as they laid upon a lollipop at the edge of the graves. The wind picked up and sakura blossoms swirled to the lollipop. Some rested upon the lollipop and made a pattern and Hisaye stared. The blossoms formed a heart upon it.  
"Oh..." Hisaye whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes. The blossoms were picked up by the wind again and carried off. Her hand reached out as if trying to catch them. But Hisaye didn't move as some brushed affectionately against her cheeks softly. Hisaye had slightly changed in appearance. Aside from looking older, she's lucky enough to look in her late 20s, her hair had grown. Once at her shoulder blades, it was now halfway down her back. Her long bangs that had once been at her chin had shortened. Now they barely touched the tip of her cheeks. So now instead of her fingertips brushing against hair they would actually touch the skin.  
"Mom...dad...goodbye," she smiled softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She picked up the lollipop and headed off with Tsukiya.  
"...For now."

Hisaye went home the night and completed the drawing. Adding to it the edge of the graves, the lollipop, and the sakura blossoms that formed in the pattern of a heart. The once incomplete drawing was now complete. Hisaye died at the age of 60 protecting her eldest son, who was 28 at the time, from a fatal wound. In her lifetime, Hisaye had 3 kids named Tsukiya, Noriko, and Ryuuzaki. Noriko was her only daughter. Before her death she got to see her newborn granddaughter from Tsukiya whom was named Tsuki. Hisaye knew 2 of her grandchildren and both were from Tsukiya. There was Tsuki, who was only a few days old at Hisaye's death, and then Mariah, who was 3 at the time. Tsukiya grew up to become a spy who spied on criminal organizations, Noriko became a doctor, and Ryuuzaki...Ryuuzaki became a detective. So who's to say that this is really the end? It's not...it may just be the beginning...the beginning Hisaye started and the beginning Ryuuzaki would now take upon himself to continue...

-Fin...for now-


End file.
